So Close and Yet So Far
by k3josai
Summary: Clark and Lois were forced to marry in order to save Earth from its total catastrophe. Read and Review please. Go CLOIS!
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This is the fanfic I wrote last December of 2007. This is the longest so far from my collection of Clois stories. It's a combination of drama and romance. Hope you'll like it. I'm open to your comments and suggestions.

A little history while doing this fic: I wrote it by using pencil and scrap papers because I did not plan to put it on a website. In short, this fanfic is intended to be read by me. Then I realized, after almost a year, I have to give it a shot and shared it to other Clois fans. Then, I had to re-type the whole story (whew!).

This is dedicated to my K friends (k1lorie, k2leng, k4lon, k5lea, k6darren and k7ivy). "Love you guys. Hope to see you soon." To those who read and reviewed my previous stories, thank you so much, more than words can say.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters are owned by Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. No copyright infringement intended. This is mainly created for entertainment.

Summary: Clark and Lois were force to marry in order to save the Earth from its total catastrophe.

**SO CLOSE AND YET SO FAR**

**Prologue**

A shrill sound coming from somewhere made the petite, blonde-haired woman awake. She opened her eyes although she wanted to get back to sleep; she's really tired from too much stress. She needed to finish the story she's working on. Her boss wanted to publish her story as soon as possible, with the remaining days left, she didn't know if she can make it. It's been few years since she started to write novels, thank God that most of her stories were bestsellers. Because of that, she became famous without even realizing it. Who would have thought that during her teenage years in Smallville, she's the editor-in-chief of their school paper, The Smallville Torch. When she transferred to Metropolis for college, she applied to The Daily Planet in order to support her studies and at the same time to fulfill her dream of becoming a well-known reporter of the renowned newspaper. She never thought that after all those years of struggles she became a novel writer, which she enjoyed more than being a journalist. Today, she still had a deadline to meet just like the old times but in a different way. She smiled when she saw the name of her favorite cousin in the whole wide world flashing on her cell phone screen, Lois Lane. It's been a month since they saw each other. They were both busy on their own profession. Her cousin who didn't want to be a journalist turned out to be the one of the top investigative reporters of The Planet. The fate is indeed so different. You'll never know where it can bring you.

"Hello cuz! What's up?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm okay." Tears fell from Lois eyes down to her pretty face.

"Hold on… My signal isn't that clear here. I'll go outside."

She wiped her tears and breathe out. She tried to calm herself.

"Hello, Lois. Hey, the lines already clear. Are you still there?"

"Yes Chloe, I'm still here. Where are you by the way?"

"Somewhere in Iowa. You know I need another setting for my newest novel. Why?"

Lois knew how excited her cousin to hear her voice. She shook her head. She needed a company right now but her cousin's too occupied at the moment. She can't be at Chloe's apartment in Metropolis all by herself. 'Where am I going?' She thinks so hard, but everything's in blank. She squirmed when she heed her little cousin's voice.

"Lois is there any problem? I talk for about a minute and still you don't answer my questions."

"Ah, yes, what did you say?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Your mind is floating in sky high. I said why did you call me?"

"Nothing. I just checked my little cousin, is that prohibited?"

"Hahaha! Definitely not. You really miss me that much, big cuz. Don't worry, there are few chapters left, I'll be home by Saturday. Today is Thursday, which makes it, ahm two days and you'll see me again. Anything wrong?"

Lois sighed. "Check your e-mail, okay?"

Chloe raised her left eyebrow. She felt something's wrong with her cousin. She knew her since they were kids, and Lois is too tough and hard-headed to admit whatever she feels right now unless she's the one who will voluntarily lowered her walls just like today.

"Okay," Chloe replied. "Lois you're scaring me, you definitely have a problem."

"Nothing. Okay, I admit I miss you cuz."

"I miss you too big cuz."

"Take care cuz, I'll hang."

"You too. Wait Lois. Lois. Lois?" The lines already cut by Lois. "The same stubborn Lois Lane." She closed her flip-top cell phone, but something beat her. It's something she can't explain.

Lois turned off her cell phone. The tears falling from her eyes already blinded her. She needed to burst it out 'coz she already knew how her heart was broken into pieces. Her true feelings were revealed from the mask she put on her face. She remembered her Mom who passed away when she was still a kid, since then her life turned upside down. She learned how to be independent and be strong for her younger sister. Her Dad couldn't take the place of her Mom although he tried his best to be.

"_Lois!!!" She startled upon hearing the voice of The General. She wiped her tears and put her mother's picture on the table._

"_Stand up… Your mother's dead, there's no sense even if you'll cry a river. Stop crying! Crying shows how weak you are. You are a LANE!" She looked at her father's unreadable expression. She just stood there without saying anything; then she ran away from The General. "Lois, come back here!!!"_

Chloe decided to open her e-mail address. She made some typing, her e-mail address and password. She made some clicks and browsed at the unread e-mail messages sent to her. She received five e-mails, one from her boss, three from her avid fans and lastly from Lois. She smiled and clicked her name.

Yes, I am definitely a Lane. I must be strong. I must be tough. Nothing and no one can tear me apart. Lois tried to convince herself. She got a sight of ring on her finger. She smiled bitterly and wiped her tears. She increased her speed little by little. Now the rain has started. Lois felt that the sky knew how broken and fragile she was at this moment. She heard a loud thunder and remembered how she met a certain farm boy named Clark Kent, and then she shook her head. There's only a short notice when she found out that a truck loaded with flammable materials was now heading towards her. She made a sudden turn of the steering wheel and stepped on the brakes. But it's too late. The driver of the truck who's still sleepy did the same thing, it was too close. Lois pushed the air bag on her car, tried to protect herself before it made an impact. In short span of time, both the truck and the car exploded, the same time a lightning stroke and a loud noise of the creaking thunder spread throughout the sky.

Few meters away from the explosion, Lois tried to open her eyes. She heard a familiar voice, "Lois, please don't leave me, you have to hold on." Everything felt so cold and numb. She can barely move. She tried to speak but nothing came out but a whisper, "Smallville." "Lois," he answered in trembling voice. Fresh blood flowed from her forehead. She put her hand on his face then everything faded in black….

Chloe read from her laptop computer the message Lois sent to her.

"_After he lost his memory and I decided not to tell him who I am in his life, I finally figured out that 'a heart remembers more than a mind does'. You know what cuz, I learned that there are days that make sacrifices seem worthwhile. Then there are the days when everything feels like a sacrifice. And then there are sacrifices that I can't even figure out why I'm the one making them. But when I looked in his eyes and I never got the same looks he had on me before, I realized that it's now the right time to let him go even if it hurts so bad. __He's so close and yet so far away from me, Chloe. There's no other choice left but to set him free.__ "_

Chloe let the tears fell from her eyes and discovered how a fighter like her cousin accepted her defeat. She's her family. The one who's always there for her. She closed her laptop and dialed Lois' number; it was out of coverage area. She tried again, until Chloe got a glimpse on the morning news flash report.

"Oh, my god… Lois!"


	2. Daily Planet

A/N: Sorry guys if you're still confuse about where the story's going. Prologue is simply the introduction of the story, as we go along you'll appreciate the first scene that I provided. Softcopies of Chapters 4-11 are still in Filipino, I haven't translated it so far. While Chapters 12-16 have the English version. Those are the anguish parts of the story. The remaining chapters, 17-18, are still on my notes.

Again thanks to those wonderful people who read and/or reviewed my past and current stories. This is for you.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Chapter 1: Daily Planet

A month earlier…

People working at the prestigious newspaper of Kansas were all busy preparing for the tomorrow morning's edition. Occasionally, you'll hear Perry White's voice, the old but smart editor-in-chief of The Daily Planet. There's a lot of pressure around the bull pen most especially if you'll hear Mr. White screams. It's already five in the afternoon and the Pulitzer Prize Winner and Star Reporter of The Daily Planet is still busy doing her article. She had her favorite three-piece business suit and she made her long dark brown hair a little curly this time. She didn't care about what's happening around her. Her eyes were all on her computer. Her partner whose table is placed across her is already finished on his work. He extended his two hands upward and yawned. When he realized that his co-reporter and best friend did not intend to give him any attention, he placed one hand on his chin and stared intensely at the woman in front of him. Then he displayed his goofy face.

"Hey, Smallville!" Lois threw a crumbled piece of paper to Clark. "Put away those weird looks on me. People might think you're drooling over me." She smiled widely.

Clark got the piece of paper, then threw it back on Lois.

"Bull's eye!" The paper hit her forehead.

"Ouch, Clark!" She glared at him. "Promise, I'll kill you right after I finished this."

"Hahaha! It frightens me. Scary!!!

"Shut up Kent! I'm concentrating."

"How long do you have to finish the story?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Aww… That long? We'll be having our dinner with Mom tonight."

"I remember. Wait, I'm giving you two choices."

Clark look puzzled, "What for?"

She extended two fingers from her left hand. "First, disappear from my sight for at least," she checked her wristwatch, "twenty-five minutes. Then come back here before six 'o clock. Second, I'll break your eyeglasses."

"The first one, 'cause this is expensive." he replied while touching his eyeglasses.

"Very good."

Then Clark heard a telepathic message from The Fortress. Lois looked at him and saw his worried looks.

"What's that Clark? Screams?"

Clark stood and whispered to Lois. "Please call Mom, I need to go to The Fortress. I think this is important."

"Okay." She smirked.

"Hey Lo! Since I'm not around, maybe until tomorrow, be good okay? Do not attract any kind of trouble."

Lois rolled her eyes, "Yeah, talk to my hand." She whispered.

"I can hear that."

She smiled sweetly, "You're overprotecting bro. You talk like The General. Go away!"

"Be good!" He winked.

(scene break)

Lois is now brushing her long hair when she heard knocks on her window. She rolled her eyes before she stood up and walk towards the window. She opened the window, then put her hands on her hips. "How many times do I have to tell you to change your costume before you'll get here?" She waited for his reply, but nothing came out. "What brought you here? By the way I called your Mom and she's worried about Jor-el's call."

Superman sat on the couch and held her forehead with his two hands.

"Smallville what's the problem? It's huge, isn't it?"

Superman answered, "It's as huge as the universe."

"Really?" She sat beside him. "You can stay here tonight and we'll talk it over. Since I only ate a sandwich for the dinner, can you bring us food? I can't give you the needed advice if I'm hungry." She stood. "But don't ever think that I abuse your powers because of that." She winked before she went to her room.

(scene break)

They're now sitting comfortably on Lois' couch. Clark's now wearing a red t-shirt and jeans while Lois on her fave pair of pajamas.

"Thanks for the dinner Clark. Now spill it out."

He took a deep breath before he gave his answer. "We need to go to the Fortress tomorrow."

"Wait… wait… wait… Did I hear the word 'we'? I'm not deaf, am I?" She can't believed him.

"You're not deaf. Yes, you heard it right." He confirmed.

"Us. I can't believe this. What am I going to do there? If you're father needs a slave there, I'm incapable. I can't cook for him."

Clark chuckled at her reaction. "You're overreacting Lo. Anyway, its midnight already, if you'll excuse me, I'll sleep." He gently pushed her from the couch that made her fall on her butt on the floor.

"Ouch, that hurts." Clark laughed a little while he helped her to stand.

"I thought you're faster than speeding bullets, why didn't you catch me when I fall?" She feigned an angry tone. "Be thankful that you have the weight of the universe tonight, or else I'll kill you right now." She threw the blanket and pillow on Clark's face.

"Thanks Lois for your hospitality." She smiled from his sarcastic remarks.

"Good night Clarkie!!!"

"Good night Lo, I'll call Perry tomorrow."

"Take charge." She yawned then went to her room.

When she lied down on her bed, she can't help but think. What will happen tomorrow? She feels so nervous about Clark's announcement. While on the sofa, Clark did the same thing, he can't help but wonder. Why his father did want Lois to be with him at The Fortress tomorrow? Then both of them tried to sleep. Nobody knows what may happen the next day. Who would have thought that tomorrow's the start of their never-ending journey?


	3. Fortress

Chapter 2: Fortress

"Lois are you okay?" Clark asked his best friend.

Lois looked around the Fortress. It has been a long time since she first got in here. She remembered that she called this place as "The Palace of Ice." She shivered not from the environment but from the thought of why she's here again.

"Lois. Lois?" He gently tapped her right shoulder.

"Sorry, what's that again?"

"Are you cold? Here wear my jacket."

"Thank you Clarkie, I already wear thick clothes but I feel so cold. Maybe, I'm too n…"

"Nervous? Don't worry, I am nervous too."

She grinned. "Yeah, it's nice to hear that from you."

Clark put a crystal on one of the vacant slots. A hologram of a man came out. She stared with the old man without any blink.

"Good day Ms. Lane. I am Jor-el, Kal-el's biological father."

She took a glance at Clark who nodded at her. Her reporter instincts suddenly kicked in. "Why am I here? Why are we here?"

The figure answered, "The future is already in its improper balance. Someone reversed it in order to destroy the human race. If we can't return what is destined to happen, Earth will lose itself on its own axis."

"What will be my aid?" Lois interrupted.

"Ms. Lane you have to marry Kal-el and he'll plant his seeds on you within the next 720 hours or there will be an extinction of the human race."

Clark and Lois turned to face each other. They're both in huge shock. "What?"

(scene break)

"That's thirty days from now." Clark sighed so deeply.

"Getting married? My head aches. I'm still young. I don't have any plans to get marry nowadays. And too bad, you'll be my husband." Lois said clearly with sense of humor.

"Nightmare Lois." Clark teased her. "Take my hand."

"What if I don't?"

"Then, I'll leave you here." He turned his back.

"Just kidding. It's freezing cold out here. And besides, we need to talk to your Mom."

He smirked then he gently scooped the lady.

"Hold tight, Lois." He flew her away from the Fortress.

Smallville

"After what I heard from you, it's your decision that matters. Weigh all the pros and cons, after all, the future of Earth lies within your hands," Martha Kent said to her son and Lois.

Lois and Clark looked at each other. They both rolled their eyes in frustration.

"Wedding's not a good idea." Lois exclaimed.

"Worst." Clark answered.

"Guys, today's a long day for both of you. I think you need some rest so that you can decide rightfully."

"Yeah right."

Martha hid a small smirk on her face when she heard them answered in unison.

"Goodnight children."

"Goodnight Mrs. Kent."

"Goodnight Mom."

"Lois in few week's time you'll be my daughter legally."

"Mom!" Clark replied.

They both blushed on Martha's statement.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Comments and suggestions are all welcome.

Here are the titles of the next chapters:

Chapter 3: Heartbreak

Chapter 4: The Engagement

Chapter 5: Marriage and First Night?

Chapter 6: First Morning

Chapter 7: Jor-el

Chapter 8: Honeymooners Part 1

Chapter 9: Honeymooners Part 2

Chapter 10: Honeymooners Part 3

Chapter 11: The First Dance

Chapter 12: Starts with Goodbye

Chapter 13: The Tragedy

Chapter 14: Lang

Chapter 15: The Pain Within

Chapter 16: Letting Go

Chapter 17: Losing Grip

Chapter 18: (Untitled)


	4. Heartbreak

Chapter 3: Heartbreak

Next Morning…

"This is one of the advantages of having a friend like you. I can reach Metropolis in few minutes. No traffic, no gasoline to purchase." Lois displayed her goofy face to her best friend.

Clark made a spin to change from his hero's outfit to his regular office clothes.

"I have to ask for your payment, mademoiselle because you're getting heavier." Then he gave her a curtsy.

Lois raised her eyebrow, "Really? Am I getting fat? Grr… Minus your irritating side."

She walked briskly from the alley to the Daily Planet. She take a short glance from the mirror that made Clark laugh a little harder.

"You ate too much double fudge chocolate bar." Lois smirked at his comment.

"I really hate you Smallville! That's the only vice I have. Especially when I'm tense. Get off with that smile, four-eyed farm boy." She punched him on his right shoulder.

Clark tried to hide his grin, but then he burst into another batch of laughter. Lois was annoyed from his action, thus she made a pout and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Okay! Okay! Hey Lo. Where do you want to eat breakfast?" Clark surrendered.

Her mood changed a little, see, she won again. "Callards."

"Shoot. My treat."

"That's nice of you Kent." She touched his nose. "Let's go!"

(scene break)

The two reporters were sitting on their favorite hangout.

"Two coffees and two tuna sandwiches." The waitress confirmed their orders.

"Clark, watch out your smiles, I'm on a diet right now." She took her planner and read the entries.

"That was just a joke. Aw, come on Lo."

"Really? Miss, give me lasagna and double fudge chocolate ice cream. Oops, make it two. I understand, you'll pay for those, am I right?"

"Did I say that?" He hid a smirk from his lips. He really loved teasing her.

Lois glared at him.

The waitress looked at Lois then back to Clark.

"Lovers quarrel?"

Lois raised her eyebrow to the waitress.

"No, she's just trying hard to annoy me."

"Okay, wait for ten minutes."

"Thanks."

They ate half of their orders when…

"Excuse me Lo, someone's needing my help. I'll be back."

Lois nodded then smiled.

"Go. And be careful."

A minute after Clark left her she heard another familiar voice. Her heart leaped a million miles.

"Good morning Miss Lane."

Lois raised her head and saw the blonde-haired man ad his perfect face she adored for so long. She gave her a shy smile when she noticed a pretty girl standing by his side.

"Yeah, of course," she finally answered after she recovered from a shock.

"How are you? Long time, no see. By the way, meet my wife Dinah Lance. Dinah this is Lois Lane, a friend of mine."

Dinah extended her hand for a shake. Lois accepted her hand. They smiled at each other.

"Glad to meet you Miss Lane. I read your articles. I'm a big fan. You're superb."

"Thanks, you may call me Lois, after all Oliver's a friend. Congratulations. Since when did you get marry?"

"A month ago," Oliver responded.

"Just a simple ceremony. Sorry if we didn't send you an invitation. Although we had a prolonged engagement, the wedding is just a sudden decision. Maybe, he realized that he still loves me." Dinah kissed her husband.

Lois is in huge shock. She couldn't believe what she heard from them. Her heart and mind can't process the whole situation. She blinked and realized how happy they were before. She and Oliver had a relationship that lasted for six months. They had no formal break-up, he bid his farewell via a phone patch a year ago. Here she is, still waiting that someday he'll come back for her; he'll ask for her forgiveness and they'll live happily ever after. But hey, we're not living on a fantasyland, this is the real world. 'Slap your face, Lane. Accept the truth.' She shook her head until she realized that Clark's already at her side.

"Hi!" Clark's a little bit surprised seeing his co-JLA members with her partner. "Oliver Queen. Dinah Lance. What's up?"

"Clark you knew Dinah?" Lois asked him.

"Yes, I met her last year." Then he turned to the couple. "What's that ring? You two got married?"

"Yes." Oliver confirmed.

"Congratulations." Clark hugged Oliver in a brotherly manner.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but Clark and I will have to go back to The Planet. Our boss might get mad at us. Glad to see you guys." She stood and gathered all her things.

"Yes. See you around." Clark waved to the Queen couple.

(scene break)

After the long busy hours of work, Clark left for an emergency plane landing in Paris. Lois went into a decent bar and drank more than she's capable to take. She didn't care if she got attention from the people around the bar. Well, she needed to make herself insensitive at the moment. Nobody knew how broken she is tonight. She waited for Oliver to come back and asked her to love him again. She never thought that he already moved on with his new life with someone. She held the glass of tequila and talked over it. "Who do you think you are, Queen?" She's about to drink the last shot of the liquid when someone grabbed her hand.

"Let me go." She turned her head and to her surprise, it was Clark with his frowned face. "Smallville, I thought you're in Paris."

"Come on Lois, let's go home."

"Ow… one last shot, plshsh…"

"Let me." He took the tiny glass and drank the last shot.

"Dammit Clark! Why did you do that?" She said with fire in her eyes.

Clark made his face darker. "Enough Lois you're drunk."

She looked up at him and saw the deepest shade of blue in his eyes. "Stop… Acting… like you are my BIG BROTHER Kent, because I don't need one." She turned and asked the bar tender to give her another shot.

"Shut up Lois! Sir, here's the payment for her drinks."

"What the…. Give me that tequila."

"I said shut up and if you can't walk on your feet I'll carry you." Without heeding for her complaints, he carried her away from the bar.

"Put me down Kent!!! I can walk!!!" Lois said in a very angry tone.

He put her down but then she lost her balance and she landed on Clark's chest. She held her forehead and felt her world's turning. He guided her until they reached Lois' car. She vomited before she got up on her car. He rubbed her back to provide her a little comfort. Beads of sweats formed all over her face, nothing came out from her stomach except for the alcohol she drank. Clark dried her sweats using his own handkerchief, "You didn't eat anything since our breakfast, did you?" Ashamed of what she did, she didn't answer his question. Her silence served as a 'yes' reply.

"Where's your key? I'll drive you home."

Lois went on the passenger seat. Nobody wanted to start a conversation. She took stolen glances at his hard face. He never looked at her, not even once. He seriously focused his attention on the road. She hated uncomfortable silences, thus she gave up. "Stop the car." He followed and parked on the sideways.

"Clark, I'm sorry." She refused to look on his blue eyes. "I'm so sorry if you worry too much about me. See, I already said sorry twice, I mean that's three times. I haven't said that unless there's a proof that I'm the one who committed a mistake." She smiled bitterly. "You're right. I'm such a selfish, spoiled army brat. You must leave. The whole world needs you right now."

"It's okay because this spoiled army brat needs my shoulder right now. C'mon, Lois look at me. These tears are meant for Oliver, aren't they?"

Lois reached for his embrace and cried like there's no tomorrow. In between sobs, she replied…

"Partly… Partly for my stupidity of loving him. For hoping that someday, somehow, he'll come back to me. But I realized, no matter what I do, he won't be there for me."

"It's okay. We all have our stupid side. The insane side. At least you have the courage to admit it. And in due time, go over it."

"Thank you Smallville." She wiped her tears and smiled for him. "Oh my god, I'm a huge mess."

"Don't worry, you're still you." He grinned. "By the way close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

She followed. "What's that?"

"Open it."

"A box of double fudge chocolate bar straight from Switzerland?"

"Yes. How can I forget?"

In order to show how grateful she was for having a best friend like him, she tried to kiss him on his cheek, but it landed near his lips. Clark's al little bit surprised on her action.

"Thanks Smallville."

"You're welcome." Clark squeezed her nose lightly and started the car's engine.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	5. The Engagement

Chapter 4: The Engagement

Two weeks after the Fortress incident…

Lois and Clark sat on the couch side by side at his apartment.

"Clark what are you doing? I'm enjoying watching Superman on the news. Where's the remote control? Give it back to me." Lois scowled.

Clark rolled his eyes before he returned the channel. "Oh, come on Lo. He's just the impostor. I'm the original. Look we're the same." He removed his glasses.

"Come on farm boy. You're four-eyed, he's not."

"Ouch…" Then he burst into laughter.

She started to munch the fries he prepared when she remembered something. "It's been two weeks since we went to the Fortress."

Clark stared at her. "Forget about it."

"That means… we have few days left," she continued.

"Lois, just forget about that."

"No Clark… I want to help you and the whole world. We can stay as good friends. When the time comes that you find somebody to love or if I'm the one who finds someone who wants to marry me, we can file a divorce. Pretty handy, isn't it?"

Disbelief can be seen on his face.

"Or maybe somewhere along the way, we'll fall for each other." Clark's eyes turned into a big saucer. 'Shocks, this is awkward', Lois told herself but the words already slipped on her lips. In order to lighten the situation, she pinched Clark's face.

"Ouch!"

"Like I can hurt the man of steel."

"Believe me you can."

"Smallville, this is not a joke. Armageddon is a serious thing. I can't bear to see our world crashing down without doing anything in order to save it."

"You don't need to do this Lois. I can find another way."

"It's you're father who told us about what may happen. You didn't believe him?"

"It's not like that." Lois cut him off.

"Clark, you're always there for me when I need a hand, so I'll return the favor starting today." She smiled genuinely in order to convince him. "I'll call your Mom."

"No let me…" He smiled. "But before that, I have to give you something." He left Lois' side and when he came back, he knelt before her and opened the velvet box. She looked at him very much surprised with his action. "Is it okay to ask you this? For formality I guess."

Lois placed her hand on Clark's chest. She felt his heartbeat.

"You're nervous. You shouldn't be. It's just me."

"Lois… Ahm."

"Smallville?"

He inhaled and exhaled before he finally said the right words. "Will you marry me?"

"No, I won't." She saw how his excitement disappeared. He paled about her answer.

"I won't leave you at the altar, if there will be an altar, I assumed. Yes, I will marry you Mr. Clark Kent."

He reached out for her and hugged her so tight. "Thank you Lois! It means a lot to me."

"Clark loosened it up. I can't breathe." She chuckled. "Where's my ring?"

"I'm sorry. It's here." He placed it on her ring finger. "Like it?"

"It's one-of-a-kind, it's beautiful!"

"I made it."

"Oh, I see, it's ugly actually."

"You didn't like it. Give it back to me."

"Oops, you gave it already, no return policy. Actually, not that bad. Can I keep it?"

He nodded while smiling at her. "I'll call Mom and your Dad."

"Okay."

Few minutes later…

"Clark, what did they say?"

"Mom's happy while you're Dad, at first, he opposed but… he also gave his approval as long as I keep my promise not to make his Li'l Lo cry."

"Really? That's new to his vocabulary."

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	6. Marriage and First Night

Chapter 5: Marriage and First Night?

It was a very tiring day for Lois and Clark. Today marked a new milestone for their friendship. Friends? Not anymore, if you'll judge them by what had happened few hours ago.

Lois giggled while holding Daily Planet's new edition.

"Lo, what's so funny?" Clark asked her while fixing all their things that they got from each own apartment. Yes, they moved in together into their new home.

"Read this." She handed him the newspaper. "See, Perry wrote the article. He gave us the warmest congratulations and best wishes. I never thought that he'll do the announcement on the paper."

He stared on the announcement inked in bold type. 'Lane and Kent, best reporters of the Daily Planet, finally tied the knot…' Much worse than what they thought. The whole world knows that they got married today. It was a sudden decision. Martha Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Jimmy Olsen and Perry White attended the simple ceremony. Her Dad and Lucy didn't make it. They're both in Europe. Everybody's happy. The real reason why they tied the knot was unknown to others, except for Martha and Chloe. Clark was late for about an hour due to a bank robbery near the chapel. It's a blessing that after the robbery, no other major incidents happened during the entire ceremony.

Then Clark's cell phone rang, "Hello Chloe!"

"Hello Clark! How's your first hour together inside your new apartment? Are there cuts and bruises on your faces? Hahaha!"

"Chloe, my cell's in a loud speaker mode, your cousin can hear you." Clark warned his other best friend.

"Hi cuz, where are you going after you attended the wedding?" Lois asked her cousin.

"There's no schedule yet. Wait, since when did you use the loud speaker thing Clark?" Chloe teased him.

"Today." He laughed.

"Cuz, you're disturbing us, we're planning on how to form our Clark Junior when you call. Get lost." Lois joked, that made Chloe laughed so hard.

"Chloe, someone's blushing here."

"Clark, don't you worry. The new Mrs. Kent is just in her mood of annoying her husband."

"It's Lane-Kent correction."

"Okay! Fine! Lane-Kent. Hey Clark, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. You're cousin is too loud."

"I'll see you soon. I love you both. Oh, please continue to form your little angel."

"Funny Chloe." Clark answered.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

"Lane-Kent, Chloe. Take care cuz."

"Okay, Lane-Kent."

"Bye Chloe, just give me a ring anytime you need me."

He placed his cell phone on top of the cabinet after the line was cut off. He stared at his 'wife' who's busy putting her things on their proper places.

"Did you know that you look like an angel when you walk down the aisle few hours ago?" Lois attention shifted from her things to her 'husband'. Then he added, "I didn't expect you to look like one because you always had those horns and tail." He smiled widely.

"Mock me now Smallville, I know your eyes were bulging upon seeing me on my white dress."

"And I know how excited you are to see me in my birthday suit. Just like the old times, when you saw me naked on the corn field."

He walked towards Lois in order to annoy her further. Being uncomfortable with the situation, she shifted her gaze on the floor.

"I'm… I'm sorry Clark… I'm not yet ready."

"It's okay Lois, I'm just kidding." He lifted her face to see her reaction. Clark smiled at her, which she returned with an equal grin.

"Let's take a bath and change our clothes." She said that made Clark's eyebrows closer.

Lois chuckled. "Separately. But let's watch movie together"

"What movie?"

"My Best friend's Wedding. Hand me the blue box, that's where I put my DVDs."

"But… You watched it for about ten times already."

"No buts."

He shook his head.

"And no superpowers." Then she went to her room.

"This is what I got after I marry a mad dog lane."

An hour after, Clark's wearing a white t-shirt and pajama while Lois on her yellow pair of pajamas.

"Smallville here's your soda." She threw the can, which he caught with ease.

"Thanks, where's my pop corn?"

"Here. Ssshhh… The movie has just started."

They sat on the floor instead on the couch. They always do it while they were still teenagers in Smallville. Lois lived with the Kents for a month after she ran away from The General. Her father's tough way of disciplining his children made her way to the Kent's door. Giving her a shelter during those times was also a payback of the Kents to Lois after she found Clark on the cornfield without any memory. He gave his hanky when he saw Lois crying again over the movie.

"Julianne's really brave when she accepted the truth that they're not meant for each other."

"At least, she fought for her man. Next time, we should watch Made of Honor instead of that. Julia Roberts always made you cry."

"Hmp… Here's your hanky… It's getting late. We need to go back to the Fortress tomorrow morning. Where do you want to sleep?"

"Here."

"Here? You may sleep at the master's bedroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Relax Kent. It's all about sleeping literally."

They gathered all their things and cleaned their mess before they went to their bedroom. She startled when Clark suddenly scooped him in bridal style.

"No buts… Traditions."

He gently put her down the bed. He grinned while he gazed at her hazel eyes.

"Clark, what's so funny?" She yawned.

"Can I kiss you?"

Lois rolled her eyes before she leaned forward for a brief kiss.

"Goodnight Smallville."

"Goodnight Metropolis."

"That's a cute nickname." She yawned again as a sign that she's sleepy already.

Few minutes after, Lois was sleeping based on her steady breathing. Clark is still awake. The dim light didn't serve as a hindrance in order to see the lovely face of his 'wife'. He watched her facial expressions while she was sleeping. He listened closely to the beat of her heart. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I don't know how, since when, and I don't know why but I do love you Lois, I wish you knew."

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	7. First Morning

Chapter 6: First Morning

Clark felt that he overslept. Before, he always woke up when everybody's still sleeping. In the middle of the night, he had to wake up when he heard screams of help from different parts of the world. But this morning whether he admit it or not, something's really odd. He felt so light-headed. The yellow sun rose from the East, still he didn't care. 'Yeah, give Superman a break,' he cheerfully thought. Clark is about to close his sleepy eyes when he realized that he's floating few inches away from the top of the bed. He saw that there's someone moving on his bed. A woman. 'Oh God, did he slept with someone last night?' He watched her yawned. When Clark saw fully her familiar eyes, when she opened them, they were both in big shock. Clark fell and he landed on top of hers thus made her scream on top of her lungs. Few seconds after…

"Ouch, Smallville you're so heavy!"

"Ahm… Lois don't move. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm not so sure."

In order to make sure that she had no broken bones, he x-rayed her from head to toe. Thanks that all her bones were intact.

"Are you okay?"

"I said I'm not so sure. You're taking advantage of me." Lois raised her eyebrows.

He grinned then he stood quickly. Even before Lois got up from the bed, Clark stole a kiss from her lips then he super sped towards the bathroom.

"SMALLVILLE!!!"

Lois touched her lips when her 'husband' shut the bathroom's door. She chuckled from Clark's deed.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	8. Jorel

A/N: Please let me know if you wanted to have a happy, sad, or tragic ending with this story. Thanks for your kind reviews.

Chapter 7: Jor-el

"Come on Lois, open the door."

"I really hate your father!!! I mean I really hate his way of manipulating us. How can he ever tell us what to do and what not to do?"

"Lois we talked about it for so many times. This is for the good of mankind."

Lois stood on the other side of their apartment's door trying to calm herself. She's too upset after they went to the Fortress of Solitude. Jor-el declared that the world's future returned to its proper balance, and she's thankful about the good news. But the bliss she felt crashed down when she heard the buts. Soon enough, something may happen and in order to maintain the future's equilibrium, she must carry Kal-el's child as soon as possible. At this moment, everything's happened so fast between her and Clark, she's not yet ready to face such kind of responsibility. Then why did she accept the proposal? Ever since, she knew the rules and regulations of the game. Game? Oh, god… This is not just a game Clark is involved here. The decent and kind-hearted guy from Smallville or Krypton. Wherever. But he's her best friend. She can't ruin everything. 'Lois Lane, calm down, okay… Calm down.' Now she's talking to herself, funny huh. The world really came to its desperate measure where she and Clark must… She shook her head… 'Clark is nice. Remember he is your bestfriend and now your husband. He will not do anything to hurt or harm you. But not yet… Not now…' She's too infuriated that someone's manipulating her again. Alien or not. First, The General and Second, Jor-el. She heard Clark's voice from the other side of the door.

"…I mean, I won't force you to do things you don't want to do. I… I thank you for marrying me. I know that is too much to ask from you. I'm not Oliver Queen. I'm not the one you dreamt of … And be the one who'll be with you for the rest of your life. All I ask is for you to give me a chance to know each other better. You are one of my best friends, Lois. I can't get through this test without your help."

She opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Oh, god, Clark. I'm so sorry. It's not what you think; I just don't want any kind of manipulation." She smiled a little. "I'm the most hard-headed woman you ever knew. I have few friends who understand and accept me for being me. You're one of those, believe me. You know, you're such the most wonderful guy I ever met. It's such a nice feeling to be at your side. You're my bestfriend Smallville. I trust you too much, that's why I married you. See, I won't say these things more than once. Did you bring a recorder or something?"

She opened his close fists. "All I need is time. I'm trying… Trust me." She gazed at his baby blues. She wondered how his eyes turned into their deepest shade whenever he's angry or sad. "Smile Kent, you're invulnerable, right?"

Lois gave him a wide grin and punched his chest lightly. "You look like Tom Welling when you had those puppy-dog eyes." He smiled at her remarks.

"Today is a very long day. Just sit, I'll cook. Don't worry I will put some kryptonite powder."

She winked before she went to their kitchen. He shrugged, that only means he must drink a lot of water in order to swallow his dinner…

An hour after the dinner…

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Clark asked Lois. He wore his blue tights and red cape. "Not yet. It's too early. I'll watch television." She sat on the sofa and took the remote control.

"I need to fly around. Just in case, someone needs my help. I'll be back as soon as I can." The truth is, he wanted to stay at home and sat beside her, but he needed to go and provide his aid to those in need.

"It's okay, I'll watch you on TV." Then she turned her attention on the TVs screen, streaming from one channel to another. She settled on one of the famous news channel. From the side of her eyes, she noticed Superman is still standing close to where she was. She faced him. "I thought you're in a hurry. Why didn't you?" She used her left hand to do the flying motion.

"Ah… Nothing. I better leave."

"Be careful." She smiled at him. He gave her a timid smile before he exited on their window and flew away.

He left her in deep thinking. She stared at the window where he exited, too confused with Clark's reactions.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

When I'm writing this chapter a song played on my mind thus I put some of the lines here:

_It came over me_

_In a rush_

_When I realize_

_That I love you so much_

_But sometimes I cry_

_And I can't tell you why_

_Why I feel, what I feel inside_

_Blackstreet (In a Rush)_


	9. Honeymooners Part 1

A/N: A big and warm hug to quistis04 for the English translation of Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Honeymooners Part 1

Three days after the wedding. 5:30 a.m.

"Smallville, hurry up! How long are you going to be in there? I need to go to the bathroom now!" Lois Lane is standing in the front of the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute. I just need to shave."

"What?! Do that later!" an irritable Lois answered.

Clark stepped out of the bathroom dressed only in a towel, waters still dripping. Lois didn't know where to look, she didn't know if she wanted to look at his face or at his well built body. She decided to just look away and said, "Make your self decent."

"You know, this is not the first time you saw me naked, if I remember it correctly, you stared at me for like 5 minutes before you handed me the blanket." said a grinning Clark, showing his white teeth.

"It was just an accident." Lois tries to defend herself.

"Or maybe the first time you saw me, you already have a crush on me?"

"What?! No!" She saw Clark grinning widely.

"Whatever Farmboy!" she stepped inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She can hear Clark laughing hard which pissed her off.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

"Where do you want to go now? Perry won't bother us since he knows that we are on leave for a week." He gets his glasses from the drawer.

Lois is currently arranging her hair into a ponytail. She now wore a tight fitting jeans and a hanging blouse. Clark wore a plaid shirt and jeans.

"Yesterday, we were in a cold place. I want to be in a tropical place today."

Clark's brows furrowed. Lois put on the sunglasses and pinched Clark's cheeks. "Let's go to beach. Come on!"

"What? We are not even packed yet."

"Smallville, I already did." she smiled and started pulling Clark out of the house. Clark smiled back and started following Lois.

**Boracay, Philippines**

The couple started their tour. So many people can be seen. The one on the lead is Lois who is busy taking pictures of the scenery and children playing. Clark took the time in staring at Lois. She wore a blue two-piece swimsuit, you can see her beautiful body and long legs. Men keep looking at her, either local or foreigner, like them. Lois seems oblivious to it all. She's busy looking at the pictures she had taken at her digital camera. She then noticed that Clark is not beside her. She took a glance at her back then saw Clark standing a few feet behind her.

"Smallville, this is such a beautiful place. This has got to be one of the best beaches. Thank you for bringing me here." Clark smiled and started approaching her.

"Wait! Just stand there for a minute. I'll take some pictures of you."  
Clark chuckled and followed Lois' order. After taking his pictures, Lois approached her and put one arm around his shoulder. She put her camera an arm length from them then took their photo. They both smiled. Clark wished that they would always be like this until they grow old. But then he realized that one of this days, when everything is in the right place, they will separate, especially if she found the man who she loves. He felt a pang on his chest. He looked at his wife who looked at him with a smile on her face. But then she saw Clark's sad face,

"Four-eyed farmboy, something's wrong? You looked so sad in this picture." He looked at the camera and gave them back to Lois. He changed the topic of their conversation.

"Nothing Lo. Would you like something to drink?"

Lois stared at him. His heart melts everytime he sees those hazel green eyes of hers. Then she spoke, "Pineapple juice, I guess." She smiled. Then whispered in his ears, "No superpowers for the meantime."

"Sure." Clark runs in normal speed.

Lois stared at the place where he saw Clark was looking before. She saw an old couple who are seating in the sand, holding hands, and sharing a laugh. _'Are we going to be like them when we get old?' _she thought.

She decided to take a seat in the sand. She watched people swimming in the beach not so far away from her. She noticed a young girl slipped at the bridge and fell in the water. She put the camera down and run towards the water. She swam looking for the girl. She dived in and out of the water until he caught the girl – who looks that she's not breathing - in her arms. She brought the girl ashore. They started to attract the people's attention. Lifeguards are running towards them.

Clark was shocked to see people panicking when he stepped out of the restaurant. He used his super hearing and relieved when he heard that the situation is now under control.

He moved towards where his wife is standing a while ago, and picked the camera.

"Lois."

Using his X-Ray vision, he saw his wife standing at the center of the panicking people. He saw Lois giving a young girl a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." Clark ran towards Lois.

"Lois."

Lois felt the presence of her husband. She looked at Clark.

"Clark." Lois said to him. Then the girl started coughing the water out. The life guard helped the girl to stand up and took her to the clinic.

"Mam, Sir, is she your daughter?" Lois and Clark looked at each other and shook their head. Lois explained what happened.

"Mam, we are going to look for her parents now."

"Ok." Lois looked at the girl. The girl said thank you. Lois nodded and brushed her hands on the girl's hair.

When the people started to dispersed, Clark whispered in her ears,

"You're my Superwoman." He winked and pinched her nose. She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Smallville, I know that worried look. Somebody needs you." She gently tapped his face. "Go, be careful." Clark nodded and supersped.

(scene break)

4 p.m. She changed her clothes into a floral dress. She decided to let her hair down. She's walking on the shore. She keeps looking at her watch, Clark is still not back. A while ago, when she was buying native necklaces and bracelets, she had a glanced at the t.v and saw Superman is in Indonesia, helping people who have been a victim of a typhoon. She then picked some shells.

"Hello."

She looked at where the voice was coming. "Hi. How are you?"

The five year old girl smiled. "I'm fine now. Thank you for saving me before. And before I forgot, my Uncle wanted me to give you this. I'm Sandy."

"Thanks for the flowers, I'm Lois." Lois smiled sweetly at Sandy.

"I'll be back Ms. Lois." The girl ran away from her. She saw her pull the hand of a tall man. He looks like to be in his early 30's, tan complexion. He is either a native or a foreigner or both.

Sandy is panting when they approached her. "Ms. Lois meet my Uncle Marlon."

Lois nodded and offered her hand for a handshake. He then kissed her hand. "Thank you for saving my niece. I was in a staff meeting and didn't realize that she will be swimming without me."

"It's ok. She slipped. It was an accident. But next time make sure she has someone with her when you go to a meeting." She looked at the man's dark eyes who smiled at her in return. Two dimples appeared on his face.  
"May I ask if you're not busy tonight? I want to show you my gratitude, a dinner perhaps?"

"I like that especially if Sandy is going to be with us but I have plans for tonight."

"How about tomorrow?"

"She's occupied." Lois stared at Clark. She didn't realize that Clark is already beside her. he looked so serious.

"Clark this is Marlon, Sandy's uncle and Marlon this is Clark my h….."

"Her husband." The two men shook hands but Clark shook Marlon's hand too tightly. Lois nudged Clark and smiled apologetically at Marlon.

"Sorry." Clark said.

"Glad to meet you sir." Marlon said while holding the "injured" hand.

"Ms. Lois, you're husband is as gorgeous as my Uncle. You look good together." Clark can't help but smile at the little girl. "Uncle, let's go. Don't worry someday you're going to find someone like Ms. Lois." Marlon ruffles Sandy's hair, "Forgive my niece, she's a little naughty sometimes. Thank you again for saving her." Marlon's phone started ringing. "Excuse us. Let's go Sandy."

"Thanks Ms. Lois and Mr. Clark. Bye."

"Bye Sandy."

When Marlon and Sandy are far away from them, Lois looked at Clark.

"Clark, what are you doing? He's just showing his gratitude."

"He's interested in you and I don't like him." Clark said and started walking away.

"What? Wait! You're jealous aren't you?"

Clark looked at Lois, his face unreadable. "I'm not. I'm just protecting you."

Lois stared at Clark, she started to speak when she noticed that Clark is hiding something behind his back.

"What's that?"

"What? It's nothing."

"Come on. What's that? Let me see."

"Nothing. Look, you already have a bouquet of roses."

"You and your insecurities. Let me see that."

He looked around. When he saw that no one is watching them, he super sped away. He left Lois with a confused look.

"Clark Kent!"

Lois is still pissed off on Clark for leaving her.

"He's really… hmp!" she stepped in at the room and saw the lilies in the vase. Her brows furrowed and saw a note. "_Lo_, have dinner with me at Lenny's Restaurant at 7 p.m. _Smallville_" she smiled as she smelled the lilies, her favourite flowers.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	10. Honeymooners Part 2

Chapter 9: Honeymooners Part 2

Lois is now ready for her 'date' tonight. Date? How on Earth she thought of something like that? But whether she admitted it or not, she wanted to be simple and yet attractive to her 'husband'. She put some make-up, light lipstick and let her chocolate brown hair moving freely. She wore a knee-length floral dress, which she bought from nearby shop. She smirked while taking a glimpse of herself on the mirror. She sat on the side of the bed and got a piece of lily from the vase.

She can't help but wonder, 'am I ready to fall for Clark'? Maybe yes or maybe not. She sighed. These past few days, she never thought of Oliver. Yeah, the great Oliver Queen. She is confused with her feelings towards her best friend. She is so tensed every time Clark's near her which never happened to her before. She made a peek on her watch, 'eight thirty'. She's getting anxious, she had never seen him for several hours. But knowing him, he's out there busy saving the world. She heard a sudden gust of wind from the window. Then she heard two knocks on the door.

"I'm sorry Lois, I'm late. I went to…." Clark forgot everything he wanted to say when he witnessed how gorgeous Lois is. She's so stunning as ever. With or without make-up and even her hair is unkempt or not.

"It's okay Clark, don't worry about that. I know there's a good reason why you're late… Again." She smiled. "Thanks for the lilies."

He tried to steady himself from the obvious shock he had. He is staring at her for almost a minute. She talked even before he can say something to her. "Hey Smallville, are you okay?" She hit his forehead with the lily she's holding. "Wake up. Are you in fantasy land or something?" They both laughed at her remarks.

"Let's go Clark, I'm starving."

(scene break)

Lois rolled her eyes then said, "Stop apologizing Smallville, I said its okay. We can transfer into another restaurant."

"Okay, how about there?" She turned to see the place.

"Not that bad." She held his hand and went inside the café.

"Good evening, Ma'am, Sir. Do you have a reservation?"

Clark answered the waiter's question. "No we haven't. Do you have a vacant table for two?"

"Yes, there is Sir. At the left side. Today's our anniversary. We have special event for couples like you." The waiter gave them a friendly smile. "What's your order?"

Clark watched his spouse while busy texting on her cell phone. "Lois, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything. How 'bout your specialty?" She made a glance on the waiter and smiled. She put her attention back to her cell phone.

"Yeah, just give us your specialty and two pineapple juice."

"Got it Sir."

"Good evening everybody. As we all know, and just in case you didn't know yet. Today's our anniversary. We need volunteers for this event. Couples. Bf. Gf. Husband and wife." Everybody looked at the announcer and clapped their hands.

"Lois, do you want to join?" Clark fixed his eyeglasses.

"Wait… I'm sorry Clark, what's that? Chloe's on the phone. Just hold on your thoughts. I'll say goodbye to her."

He nodded.

"Caz, I'll talk to you later. Bye. Take care." Lois ended their communication.

The host asked again. "We already had two volunteers here, Mr. & Mrs. Carter and Ms. Marilyn and Mr. Joseph Samson. One more… How 'bout the beautiful couple there?"

Clark gave a timid smile on the people around them and Lois is so surprise with the emcee's announcement.

"Lo, he's asking if we want to join them on stage." Clark whispered to her.

Lois made a quick peek on the crowd. She realized that they're the center of attraction. She had no choice but to go on stage with Clark.

She whispered to Clark, "What game is this?"

"I don't know." He replied softly."

"Thank you. What's your name, Madam, Sir?"

"Clark Kent."

"Lois Lane."

"Friends? Husband & Wife?"

"Both." They said in unison.

"Wow, that's nice to hear, isn't it?" The crowd cheered and the emcee continued to explain the game. "This game is called as Hugs & Kisses. The couple who had the longest time kissing will be declared as the winner. The prizes are free meals, plaque and special token from our sponsor Hershey's chocolates."

Lois and Clark talked with each other in a soft voice.

"My god, Clark. What trouble we've got into?" She feigned a smile to the audience.

"It's okay Lo. This is just a kiss."

"In front of so many people?"

"Is there any problem Mr. & Mrs. Kent?"

"Nothing Sir." Clark answered.

"Okay, where's the timer?"

The couples looked on their respective partner. Lois is now uncomfortable with the situation. Lois didn't know whether to look on the floor or on his puppy-dog eyes. If she opted to stare on the floor, she will look so stupid in the eyes of these strangers. She wished that she'll disappear right now.

"Lo I know this is uncomfortable for both of us, but we don't have to look odd on these people." They look on the audience.

"Okay, timer starts now."

Clark placed his left hand on Lois' waist and his right hand on her chin to lift it up. When his lips touched hers, she almost lost her balance that's why unintentionally; she placed her hands on Clark's nape. When she parted her lips and allowed him to further explore the sweetness of their kiss, they forgot all the people around the restaurant. They got drowned and nobody's want to pull-out until they needed some air thus they gave some space and stared at each other. Clark and Lois got lost on their emotions until they heard the people clapping.

"Congratulations!!! What a wonderful kiss from these two lovebirds. It lasted for about two minutes and twenty-seven seconds. Thank you so much for your participation. Here are your prizes."

Lois didn't remember how she got back on their table. All she knew was her knees were trembling. She never thought that she'll experience the kiss that haunted her before. Wait, she already kissed him before.

"Lois, are you okay? I'm s…"

"Don't say sorry or I'll kick your butt." She glared at him.

"Then why are looking at me like that?"

"Tell me the truth, you replaced Oliver that night, am I right? Remember in the Alley? When I wanted to reveal his secret?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I want to help him because we're too worried about your safety if you'll know his secret. He had so many enemies although I explained to him that you could keep his secrets. I never expected that you would kiss me that night. I mean The Green Arrow, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. At least you told me about your secret." She made the "S" sign.

"Because, that's the right time to reveal myself."

"The truth was, its not the elevator trap incident when you changed your costume and used your powers to save those people inside the building that gave me the clue. Your eyes and his eyes they're the same. The way you and him care about me. That's the way I found out that you and him are the same person."

"So you really love my eyes?"

"I didn't say that!!!"

Clark laughed so hard.

"Hahaha! Funny!" She gave him a furious look.

"I'm serious now. You're the best investigative reporter I've ever known. Even the biggest secret you'll be able to find out."

Lois smiled widely.

"C'mon let's eat our prizes… "

Clark laughed then she pinched Lois' face.

"Ouch, Smallville!"

"You're so cute."

"Am I? I'm not… I'm gorgeous! Hahaha!"

"You're amazing and egoistic."

She shrugged and smirked at him.

"That's the real me."

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	11. Honeymooners Part 3

A/N: Chapter 10 and 11 include the lyrics of Who Needs the World (Nick Carter) and So Close (Jon McLaughlin), respectively. I just borrowed them. 

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Chapter 10: Honeymooners Part 3

At the veranda of their hotel suite…

"Hey Smallville! I thought you fly around. What are you doing?"

He turned to face 'his wife'. He always had these goose bumps every time he hears her voice but he opted not to tell her so. But tonight maybe, he will get the chance to let her know about how he really feels for her. He spread a wide smile across his face.

"Acoustic guitar. I'm trying to tune it up because it is too old and I did not get the chance to use it for a long time ago."

"Ah, okay. Since when and where did you learn doing stuff like that?" She is too stunned that a certain Clark Kent knew how to play guitar.

"In Smallville, during my idle times." Clark shrugged a little.

Lois sat on the chair across him while hiding a naughty smile on her face. "I thought looking on the telescope is one of your favorite pastimes."

"It's not. I'll play this guitar for you, if you only want me to." His smile never faded and it is contagious.

"Really? That's new. Maybe I need to record your performance tonight." She opened her cell phone while Clark starts to play with the guitar strings. Lois saw another side of him, which she never thought he had. She smiled while hearing the soothing voice of her best friend.

Yeah, Oh  
I stare at your face  
Into your eyes  
Outside there's so much passing us by  
All of the sounds  
All of the sights  
Over the earth and under the sky  
Too much cold and too much rain  
Too much heartache to explain

Who needs the world when I've got you  
Switch off the sun the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you

She stared at him. There's something in his eyes that's so different tonight. The way he looked at her made her heart and stomach flutter. 'Is this his way of telling me how he feels about me? Or I'm just reading it the wrong way?' Lois asked herself.

Oh no no  
I walk on the street  
Talk in the dark  
I see peoples dreams just falling apart  
I open my arms  
Tried to be true  
Seems like my only truth is you  
Am I wrong  
Or am I right  
All I want is you tonight

'Come on Lois, why are you so quiet? Say something. Anything. Why on Earth I'm so speechless tonight?' Lois on her mind.

Who needs the world when I've got you  
Switch off the sun the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you

Who needs the stars so bright and the grass so green and the morning light  
Who needs the wind to blow and the tide to rise  
Who needs it...I don't know  
I don't know  
Yeah

She adjusted her cam phone. She can't help but smile because his baby blues turned into the lightest shade he had. That color she didn't notice even before.

Who needs the world when I've got you  
Switch off the sun the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you

Who needs the world when I've got you  
Switch off the sun the stars and the moon  
I've all I need inside of this room  
Who needs the world when I've got you  
Who needs the world when I've got you

She clapped her hands when Clark finished the song. "It's good to know that the guitar still on its good condition. It blended with your voice. I mean, it's better to hear the guitar without your voice." She sarcastically smiled at Clark.

Clark's face fell once he heard Lois comment. Lois observed the change of his expression that something says, 'that's not the reaction I expected from you.' She looked at the other way tearing herself from his gaze. 'Lane don't ruin this moment.' She took back what she had said, "Just kidding. I love the song and I like your voice. I never expected that you had these talents."

"Did I hear it right? You just gave me a compliment. That's new."

Lois chuckled, then she continued. "It's better to write it on your diary farm boy, because you won't hear the same words from me. That's once in a lifetime in the history of mankind."

He smirked, then he harshly took her right hand but he gently squeezed it. He placed his blue eyes on her hazels. Another awkward situation passed between them. Clark, leaned in for a kiss when a sudden call disturbed them. He stopped and said, "Answer your phone Lois, I think it's urgent."

"Hello chief."

On the other line Perry answered, "Lois can you contact Superman?"

"I think so. Why? Is there any problem?"

"NASA called. The truth is, it's a secret call. They need to talk to Superman."

Lois shifted her gaze to her 'spouse', which Clark returned with a nod confirming he heard what Perry said through his super hearing.

"Sorry to disturb you. Give my regards to Clark."

"It's okay chief, we'll be back to Metropolis tomorrow."

Perry cut the lines.

"NASA? This is bigger than what we think." Clark said.

"I think so. So we really need to sleep early tonight."

"If you say so, good night Lo."

"Night Smallville."

(scene break)

"Good morning chief!!!" They said in unison.

"Lois. Clark. How's the honeymoon? There are three days left with your vacation." The old White replied.

"Yes. But you called last night that's why we decided to get back today. News is still news. We can help NASA to contact Superman." Clark commented.

"Scoops, News. We can still file another vacation leave after this." Lois added from her husband's statement.

"Then go on. We need to get the news ahead of the others."

When they left Perry's office, she saw the worry on Clark's face. She tried her best to console him.

"Smallville, it's okay. I'll meet you at NASA."

"I don't know Lois, but I feel that something will happen."

She tiptoed to reach his lips. They sense the electric waves once their lips met. She pulled out before they deepened their kiss.

"For good luck Smallville."

"Thanks Metropolis."

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	12. The First Dance

Chapter 11: The First Dance

Lois looked up in the sky. She and other reporters from different newspapers, TV and radio stations gathered at the entrance hall of National Aeronautics Space Administration. They were waiting for the announcements coming from the officials of the said agency. It took hours and hours, but they were not able to get any information from them. She waved her hand to Superman, just to provide him a hint that she is already there. But he never looked down.

"What's wrong with him?" She said in a very low voice.

She went back to the Daily Planet without any news to bring. She waited for Clark to come back, but he never did. She opened her computer and made some researches. She tried to think about her article but her mind is filled with qualms about her 'husband.'

She squirmed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello Clark! What happened?"

"I'm here at our apartment. I have so many things to tell you and I can't explain everything on phone. I'm sorry I can't pick you there."

"It's fine. I'll be home by six. Bye."

"Thanks Lo, bye." Click

She stood and picked her belongings. "Hey Jimmy. Please tell Perry that I need to go home because Clark and I will be having an exclusive interview with Superman."

"No problem, Lois."

"Thanks." She ran towards the elevator and pressed the button.

When Lois opened the door of their apartment, it was so dark. She stepped on something. She's getting nervous now, thus she set all her defenses just in case someone will attack her. Anyway, she's a black belter after all. She opened the light's switch. From where she stood, she saw petals of red and white roses spread all over their place. She put her hand to cover her mouth in her great surprise. Then a soft music played on air…

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two  
_

Someone covered her eyes…

"Smallville."

He put something on her neck.

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

"How did you know that it was me?" She can tell, even without seeing his face, he had this charming smile on it.

"Hello, who do you think will do such corny and crazy things like these? It's only you."

He chuckled from her sarcastic remarks. "Whether you admit it or not, you find me irresistible."

"Is that you Superman? You're so sure of yourself." She rolled her eyes as she turned her back to face him. "But I like the necklace."

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close  
_

"Look Lois, we have our initials here. For Clark Jerome and Lois Joanne."

"CJ and LJ, I like it."

"And when you opened it, here's our picture. And you'll hear the melody of our song. This is our song. The one that I'm playing right now."

"Our song, how did you know that I'll agree with you?"

"I know you will."

"Very confident huh?"

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close  
_

"May I have this dance?" Lois looked at him. Clark's face is full of emotions that she can't described. She reached for his hand and placed the other on his broad shoulder. They never said anything, they just stared at each other listening to the music and beat of their hearts. Few seconds after, he held his wife much closer to him. She put her head on the hollow of his neck and heard him singing the rest of the song.

_  
How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

Lois closed her eyes and felt the magic moment they had right now. Before the song ended with its last note, Clark's eyes were misty because all he ever needed in his life is now in his arms. He wished that this moment could last forever, but he had to let her go, soon.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	13. Starts with Goodbye

A/N: This Chapter is the biggest turning point on Clark and Lois married life. I admit that it took me so long in order to finish this one and the remaining chapters. I retained most of the original scenes and dialogues from my one-year old notes but there are a lot of changes (sort of additional scenes and lines) in order to make it better. I need to thank a special person because without her Starts with Goodbye will never be as fabulous and magnificent as it is right now.

**To carito2p – I was caught with the changes you made with this chapter. When I asked for your help, you never think twice, you just send me an e-mail and said, when do you want to have the chapter? You finished it within a day. Whoah, you're so great! I remember my request to you; make it sweet, gentle, and not so rated X. You captured what I wanted to have on this Clois special moment. So this is it, the love scenes are all artistically refined. It's a great feeling to work with a very talented person like you. Muchos Gracias for extending a helping hand.**

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Chapter 12: Starts with Goodbye

"I didn't notice until now that brooding is still one of your hobbies, four-eyed farm boy." She grinned.

Clark looked back at her and smiled. Then he shifted his gaze on the stars.  
She stood beside him on their apartment's veranda.

"Look Lois at the stars. There's a time like this before when I talked to you and promised that we will be secret friends, and when I looked at the telescope after you left, two stars fell and met at one point. Then they separated their direction as they continued to fall and vanished without any trace that they've been there at once." He held her hands and faced her. He stared at her hazels, then spoke, "somewhere along the way… I didn't know when, where, how and I can't figure out why I fell for you. I didn't ask you to love me back, I just want you to know that I…"  
She eyed at him waiting for him to gather all his thoughts. His eyes turned into the deepest shade of blue.  
"I love you very much, Lois."  
"I know Clark, but…"  
He shook his head. "I don't want to hear the buts. Being with you is the most precious gift I've ever received. I promised to stay with you forever. I… I… Intend to keep it for real, but I can't. Destiny is beyond my control, even though I have these powers. They aren't enough to keep me from staying with you."  
"What do you mean you can't keep your promise? I don't understand."  
"I always wished on the stars to have someone who can accept me for who I am. Then you came along and accepted me more than I could ask for." Sparks of tears were evident on Clark's eyes.  
"Dammit Clark!!! What do you really mean!?!"  
"I have a 50/50 chance of survival." He looked away. He's too scared to see the hurt in her eyes.  
"I can't believe this, you're the Man of Steel." She choked on her last word. Everything that he said was now sinking inside of her. He couldn't die, he's her husband and best friend. He's the only person who stood beside her and the constant thing in her life.

"Yes I am. But I'm not perfect. I'm not immortal."  
"How? Did the NASA officials give you such ideas? That's… That's cruel!" She held her forehead.  
"A huge asteroid is about to crash on earth. Its size is enough to destroy North and South America. I need to do something to prevent it from hitting earth."  
"Is there any way? Let's go to the Fortress. Let's ask for Jor-el's help."  
Clark stared on the floor then back to her eyes. "Listen Lois… I already did, but there's nothing he could do."  
"Oh, god! This is just a dream…" Lois face is wet with tears.  
"This is the hardest thing to do, but I need to make the sacrifice. I was born to protect the world that adopted me. I need to protect all its inhabitants: my loved ones and even strangers. This is my fate that I must face." Tears fell from Clark's eyes. "I can carry the whole world's burden but I can't bear to see you crying. Lois, be strong for me and for my Mom."  
"I… I… I… can't."  
"Yes, you can…"  
Clark bent down and kissed her very gently, tasting her flavor, pouring all his love for her in the kiss. When the kiss ended, she gazed at him, breathing hard and thinking about the man before her… needing to make a decision. Holding Clark's face in her hands, she didn't want to have any regrets, not holding back anymore.  
Their foreheads met, and then she whispered, "We almost did everything that we could do in order to prevent it from happening. I can't believe that every thing that we have done will put into nothing." She stopped for a moment, then she continued, "Make love to me Clark. We need to make this moment to last forever."

He couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked at the woman he loves and saw how serious she was. He wiped her tears and carried her in their bedroom.  
They can't remember how they removed their clothes. Clark watched Lois through the moonlight that passed through their window. They surveyed each other's body. They both heard their sighs and heartbeats.

Her cheeks were rosy against her pale skin, giving splendor to her features. Her curls so soft to touch, strung haphazardly all around her face. She glowed in the moonlight. Clark kept his eyes steadily on her.  
"You're gorgeous Lois. You look like a goddess." He can't take away his eyes from her. Lowering for a kiss, he whispered to her mouth "Beautiful".  
"You're a real hunk, Clark." He raised his right hand and met hers. They felt the sparks of electricity flowed within themselves. They stared on their hands and smiled at each other. Clark closed their distance and guided her to their bed.  
They knelt down on the bed, kissing with too much longing and passion. Lois blinked, feeling as if she were in a dream. Clark traced her mouth with his tongue, parting her lips to him. She moaned again, soft and light, coming more fully awake at the sensations coursing throughout her body. She lifted her hand, tangling her fingers into his hair.  
He stroked his fingers down her throat, moving them over her soft skin. Clark watched her response and let her see his. Dipping to taste the top of her breast, he brought his body close to brush longingly against hers. He lapped at the creamy texture of her skin, loving her.  
His hands were now placed on her face and on her breast that fitted perfectly. She gasped at the feeling of him cupping her breast. Hers were on his muscled chest and down on his stomach. He kissed every single detail of her body. She caressed everywhere she could reach with her hands and lips.  
Memorizing and loving every piece of it. Every movement they made was breathtaking.

Lois found hold on his shoulder. She ran her fingers along his muscles, learning the feel of his greater strength, liking the way his body moved and flexed beneath her palms. His touch was addictive, his masculine body even more so. She wanted to explore all of him, every hot inch,  
She knew this might be her last chance to be with him. Soon he'd be taking off to save the world. Right here in his arms, for the first time in her life, everything felt so vivid, so real, so wonderful.  
"Lois." Clark was gasping for his breath. She watched how his looks changed from desire to worry.

"Smallville, what's wrong?" She touched his face and felt how warm he was. He was sweating profusely and getting warmer, his back was damped.

"I need to control my heat vision, maybe that's why my temperature changed a little." Then, he swallowed a bit and looked down on his erection. "I don't want to hurt you. I've never been like this before Lo," he said while blushing in deep crimson.

Lois did the same and surprised how hard and huge he was. She felt how scary it would be, but she wanted all of him. She knew it would definitely hurt her but there's no taking back. She reached up for him and kissed him so softly. Hugging him close to her, rubbing his back and playing with the hair of his nape. He felt so good, they relaxed into each others bodies and caressed, Lois traveled kisses up to his neck and jaw line, going to his ear she whispered, "I'm ready."

He nodded and he laid her down the bed. She parted her legs to give him enough space for his entrance. She whimpered, feeling the air stir by her thighs and bare moist skin.

"Baby, are you sure? We can stop right here." He saw the specks of brown on her green eyes. She smiled at him and kiss his chin.  
Clark let his erection fall heavy onto her hip. Lois jolted, feeling the fire of it heating her with a new kind of excitement. It was fear, apprehension, longing, anticipation, so many things that she couldn't stop to consider, only feel.  
When he didn't resume kissing her, she moved to touch his chest, peeking up at him. His eyes closed and his breath deepened as she skimmed his nipples. His hands found her fingers and he drew them slowly onto his arousal. He'd dreamt of her touch, longed for it there against his solid heat.  
Lois was surprised at how hard, yet silky smooth, he really was. His body jerked slightly as she moved her fingers along him. She slowly explored his length. She rubbed her leg onto his, spurring his fingers to glide along her hips. She kissed his chest as he had hers, licking at him, discovering the taste of his flesh. Clark groaned, liking the gentle, teasing feel of her lips. His body lurched. It was almost too much  
"Be gentle Smallville." Lois whispered while looking at his eyes. She bit her lip, turning a bit red.  
He smiled, handsomely. He trailed his hand inward on her leg. He maneuvered himself above her and used his legs to part hers wide, stroking the tip along her folds.  
When he felt that she was ready he pushed into her, and looked at her face and saw how she was in pain. She arched panting she jerked violently, shivering.

"Lois are you all right? He held her trembling hands.

"Yes… I can accommodate… Just go on…" It burned and hurt, he was big, but she would accept him all.

Upon hearing her permission, he gently pushed a little deeper.  
Gradually sliding himself forward. Straining for control, he kept from mindlessly thrusting into her slick passage. Oh, but she was tight, gripping his thick length almost painfully.  
He whispered words of love and tried his best to be gentle to her. When he felt that she slowly eased with him, he plunged all the way, making her gasp. He covered her body without breaking their kiss.  
Lois couldn't breath at the white fire searing through her, but soon the pleasure of his touch overshadowed the ache. The sound didn't stop him as he glided deeper, forging her to his body, marking her his.  
Lois cried out and clutched at his back, throwing her head back panting… when she calmed herself she buried her head in his neck, breathing on his skin. Clark felt some tears tickling his shoulder and neck, so he drew her even closer  
"You feel so warm," He drew back, only to force himself in a little harder. Lois' eyes widened, surprised to feel friction at the movement. She watched his face tense as he continued, "So moist."  
A need grew inside where he touched her, replacing the dull pain. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest, thumping near his. His stroke was slow, sure, hitting deeper with each pass until he'd forced his heavy length completely into her. It hurt, but the pain felt wonderful. She didn't want it to stop. Her hips moved, meeting him at each thrust.  
Her body tensed, straining gorgeously against him, reaching and searching for what he gave.  
His name left her lips on endless pants, calling to him.  
"Clark!" she screamed, the agony building unbearably inside her loins. She didn't know how to end it. She clawed at him, rocking his thickness deeper and harder.  
She neared her peak, felt her hot body quiver. Screaming she jerked as her body convulsed violently. Her hips kept moving beneath his, not stopping. Her eyes were glued to his, they could feel the intensity of their feeling, connecting and swapping energy. She convulsed again, this time strong and hard. Her body became so tense she couldn't move. She froze, arching, overflowing with intense climactic pleasure. Lois nails bit into his flesh, digging in mindless ecstasy. Her legs stretched and strained as she held on.  
His stomach muscles flexed, his jerking body, shooting violently out of him into her womb. His howl of pleasure joined hers. His arms reached forward to hold her against him. Lois nearly fainted he fell against her heated skin, panting for breath. His teeth lazily grazed her flesh as he drew them over her racing pulse.  
After they both clamed from their highest level, he lied down beside her and gathered her in his arms. He dried her sweats and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you Lois. I know those words are not enough with the most precious gift you gave me tonight." he said, nuzzling her ear in pure contentment.

"I'm so glad that it was you. There's no regret that I waited for the right man." She said while caressing his jaw.

"I'm so happy sweetie. I can be dead right now." he sighed content.  
She felt vulnerable. She didn't want him saying things like that, not now, not ever--still shaky and weak from their love making, Lois bit her lip to keep from crying. The bitter ache in her chest was overwhelming. She'd hoped he survived.  
"Don't say that. I need you to be with me because I don't know how to teach our kids about flying." She smiled bitterly when she remembered that they have few hours left. She hugged him a little tighter. He touched her long hair and kissed the top of her head.

"This isn't just a dream, tell me." He met her hazel eyes.

"No, it's not Clark. And thanks for your gentleness." Kissing him one more time.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

The rays of the sun that shone through their window made Lois awake. She placed her hands on Clark's side and found no one. She finally opened her eyes and realized the events in the past few hours. She still felt the sore inside her.  
"Smallville!"  
"Breakfast in bed. Here's your favorite lilies. Are you looking for me Sweetie?" He grinned at her.  
"I thought you already left me." She hugged him. Clark felt how warm she was.  
"You have fever Lo." He gently caressed her face.  
"This is just an aftershock after my first close encounter with Clark Junior." Clark blushed with her bold remarks.  
"I'm so sorry. That's also the first time when I…ah... had… You know."  
"What?!?" She rolled her eyes, and then Clark kissed her.  
"I love you, Mrs. Lois Joanne Lane-Kent."  
"I know." She met his puppy dog eyes and she leaned in for another kiss. This is what she ever wanted in her whole life. His kiss that made her shivered down her spine. This strange feeling that she had these past few days really made her crazy. He deepened their kiss, but they stopped as soon as they realized that their faces were wet with their tears. Clark embraced her, taking all his strength from her. She heard his sobs. She rubbed his back in order to give him comfort. They didn't know how long they stayed in that position. All they ever knew was they didn't want to let each other go.  
"It's my call time. Smile Lois, I need to remember your smiling face always. You're my strength."  
Lois didn't know how to respond. Clark freed her from his embrace and wiped her tears. She tried to smile for him. He's about to stand when Lois reached for his hand.  
"Wait! Can you stay for few minutes? I need to memorize your face."  
He followed and sat where he was few minutes ago. Lois put her hands on his face. She traced his eyebrows, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his chin, and finally his jaws. He took her hands and kissed each finger and lastly, her wedding ring. He stared at her hazel eyes, and then he stood up and spin to reveal his another self, the Superhero who stands for truth, justice and in American way.  
"Goodbye Lois." He flew in his fastest speed.  
She stared at the window where he exited. "This isn't goodbye Clark. I know you can hear me. I know you can hear me."

In the mid-air, Superman stopped and let his tears fell upon hearing her words. He never looked back instead, he closed his fists determined to destroy the asteroid for the human race… For his Lois… For their future… No matter what.


	14. The Tragedy

Chapter 13: The Tragedy

Smallville, Kansas 00:03:08:12 before the Asteroid's impact

Martha opened the television set. She received a phone call from Lois a while ago. She understood her situation right now. She told her to stay inside the house and wait for Clark's come back. Although she knew about her son's abilities, the doubt still arose from her chest. The asteroid was too much for him to handle. She still hoped for Superman's victory. The world's safety is within his hands.

"_The world is now waiting for the most surprising event__in the history of mankind. As we can see it's about five hours before the asteroid Andromeda will hit the Earth's surface. NASA stated that they asked for Superman's aid in order to plant the bomb on Andromeda's center."_

Daily Planet Building, Metropolis

"Morning Lois. Where's CK?"

Lois looked on one of the monitors and saw the live feed of the asteroid. Based on the calculated hours, 00:02:37:58 before its impact.

"Hey, Lois!"

"I'm sorry Jimmy, what did you say?"

"Where's Clark?"

"At NASA digging the asteroid story."

Jimmy shook her head. "As professional as ever. Why didn't you go with him? You're partners in crime."

"I wish I could."

"Sorry?"

"I said where's Chloe?"

"She can't make it through air. All airports were close. She's in Mexico right now." There's a hint of sadness in his voice.

Lois held her forehead. "Oh, god… I need her so badly."

Then her cell phone rang…

"Chloe! Thanks caz you called."

On the other line, "Lois, I'm so desperate right now. I can't go there with you and Jimmy."

"It's okay caz. Superman can destroy the Asteroid."

"Caz, I know. Let's cross our fingers. This is one of his greatest battles. As soon as I can get a flight, I'll be there. Where are you, by the way?"

"Thanks caz, Im at the Planet."

"Where's Jimmy? Can I talk to him?"

"He's here… Jimmy!!!" She handed her cp to Jimmy. She watched his body language. She knew he fought his emotion not to cry. When the conversation ended…

"Thanks Lois. I… I… need some fresh air."

She nodded and took her cell phone.

NASA 00:01:05:25 before the crash

"Superman are you ready?" One of the officials asked him.

"Yes." Superman replied.

"This device is for our communication. The other one is for the release of the bomb. We need to hit the target. There's no room for any single mistake. The lives of the people lie within our hands."

"You can count on me gentlemen." He stood and prepared to fly…

Daily Planet 00:00:58:20 before Andromeda hits the Earth

Lois opened the necklace's locket and heard the melody of the song.

"That's beautiful Lois." Perry took a short glimpse on her necklace. "Why are you here? You must be with Clark right now."

Lois didn't say anything because she never knew what to say.

"Although we trust Superman's abilities, you know, there's still this percentage of fear within ourselves. Life is too short. We must be with our loved ones during this time of crisis. I wish I could be with my wife, but she can't be right here now. Airports were close. Therefore, I stayed with my second life. The Daily Planet." He looked on his wristwatch. "You still have forty-five minutes left, go to Clark."

"Thanks chief." She hugged the old man.

She ran towards the Planet's exit, when she received another call… She opened her cp, to her surprised. "How's my little Lo?"

"Daddy."

One of staffs of NASA called, "Roger… Roger… Superman do you copy?"

Superman on the outer space replied, "Loud and clear Sir! I already see the target. Its speed is increasing. Earth's gravity pulls it."

"Superman in the count of ten, you must release the bomb."

Lois on her car's radio… "Ten… Nine… Eight…"

"Oh my… This is happening right now," Lois exclaimed.

She stopped where she can see the live telecast of the Asteroid. There's already a jam-packed traffic all over Metropolis. People were looking on the electronic billboard, which shows Superman increasing his speed, trying to cope up with Andromeda. Everybody held their breath. Lois held the necklace she's wearing. "Seven… Six… Five…"

"Roger… Roger… Approaching target." Superman stated.

He released the bomb, but it can't. He slowed down. He can sense a sudden jolt of pain when he approached Andromeda. He tried again the bomb was released. "Four… Three…"

As Lois watched the television, she saw greenish glow from the asteroid, "Oh my god… Kryptonite."

"Two… One…" The bomb exploded together with the Andromeda. But before Superman returned to Earth, he was struck with the remains of the asteroid. He wasn't able to avoid it. He's getting weaker and weaker.

NASA

"Sir, we lost our contact to Superman."

The official shook his head, "I hope he's all right. He succeeded in preventing Andromeda's impact on Earth."

People all over the world were rejoicing on the good news. Clapping. Screaming. Crying for joy. Hugging their loved ones. Little particles of Andromeda reached the Earth like meteor shower. It's a very wonderful scenery. There were different kinds of light… green... yellow… blue… white… red…

The NASA official confirmed another news, "Due to some unavoidable circumstances, we lost our contact to Superman. We're hoping that he'll come back safe."

But then, only few people knew about Clark's fate…

Smallville

"Oh god, Clark my son." Tears fell from a mother who gave him a wonderful home.

Mexico City

"You're such an unselfish person. I'm' so proud of you best friend." Chloe wiped her tears.

Metropolis

"I love you Clark." Lois made a whisper hoping he would still hear her. She opened her cell phone and watched Clark while he sang and played guitar for her. Unstoppable tears fell as she gazed on his smiling face on the phone.

On the dark side of an alley…

Tempus, the mystery man from the future smiled wickedly. He read today's edition of Daily Planet and compared it from his clippings of Superman news. There's a slight difference. "This is good." Then he blew smoke from his cigarette.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	15. Lang

Chapter 14: Lang

As Andromeda exploded, some of its remains were mix with Kryptonite. Superman was hit by its particles. He's unconscious, together with the meteorites, they fell back on Earth's surface…

She just came back from Paris where she lived for about eight years. When she opened her television, she saw the live broadcast of Superman's mission. "According to NASA, they lost their contact with Superman," the reporter said on the television. She's hoping that he will be okay, because the world needs him.

"Hello!!! Kitty!!! Kitty!!! Where are you? Here's your food."

She heard creaking sounds from their backyard. She carried a plate of cat food and whoever or whatever it was, she can use the plate as a tool to hit it. She stared in wide-eye when she saw the half-naked man with blood on his face and body lying on her backyard. The woman looked on his face and studied every piece of him.

"Thank God, he's still breathing."

The man said something but she didn't understand. It's more of a whisper. Although he's too heavy for a woman like her to carry she still managed to placed him on the couch. She went to her kitchen sink and brought a towel and bowl of lukewarm water. She cleaned up his face first when he opened his blue eyes and saw the petite beautiful woman with brown eyes in front of him.

"Where am I?"

"Hi Clark, its nice to see you again." She smiled warmly.

He held his head and tried to stand up but he felt dizziness.

"No, don't try to stand up. You're still weak."

"Thank you, Miss?"

"You didn't remember me? I'm your childhood friend… Its Lang, Lana Lang.

(scene break)

"Are you done? Did the clothes fit with you?"

"Yeah… A little bit loose on the waist but the belt may help."

"Let me see." He went outside the room to see her smiling at him. "Its okay. Sorry. Its just one of the clothes of an old friend. I know your hungry, I prepared some food."

When he looked on the table, the table is full of delicious meals.

"Some?" He chuckled. "This is too much. I don't think we can eat all of them."

"This is just a celebration of our reunion," Lana answered with a wide grin.

"Reunion? How long we haven't see each other?"

"Eight years, I guess."

"That long?" He can't believe what she just said. He took the champagne, "So lets call this as a celebration! Let's toast for it." He gazed at her with much admiration as she smiled back at him and they toast they drink.

Metropolis

"Come on caz. Eat these first. You worked too hard. Look at yourself. You're getting thinner. You made the night a day." Chloe complained to her big cousin.

"I don't care. All I want is to trace where Clark is. My hopes won't die. Clark is alive. Tell me Chloe, he is, isn't he?"

"He's alive. But please, have your stomach even this piece of bread or this soup. You didn't eat your breakfast and it's almost two in the afternoon."

"I'm not hungry." She opened her laptop and browsed on different internet sites.

"You must eat, Lois… Clark will be angry with us if you won't eat. He doesn't want you to get sick."

Lois glanced on the owner of the voice and leaped from where she sat.

"Mom, I'm glad you came." She gave the old woman a welcome embrace. "There's no trace of his location yet."

"I know sweetie. I know. But we'll find him or he'll find us. For now, you must eat these. I prepared them for you."

"Thank you Mom."

Minutes later…

"How's she doing, Mrs. Kent?" Chloe asked.

"She's still upset. I convinced her to eat some. She ate three-fourths of the soup. She's sleeping right now. I gave her a small dosage of sleeping pills. She's physically exhausted; her body needs to regain energy."

"I've never seen her like this before. She's a very strong woman."

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses." Chloe nodded affirming Martha's statement.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Smallville---Morning

Clark and Lana sat on the living room. High school mementos were spread throughout the place.

"This is you when we were in high school. You're the most popular football player during our time." Lana said blissfully.

"Am I? So let me read this. Lana Lang on her pom-poms. The gorgeous cheerleader of Smallville Crows."

"Yes that's me. And then, there's Chloe Sullivan, our best friend. She's the editor of The Torch, Smallville High's newspaper."

"Where is she by the way?" He eyed at Chloe's picture.

"Chloe? She's a novel writer. Most of her writings were bestsellers. By the way, I called her, but I think she already had her new number. I also called your Mom."

"My Mom? What's her name?"

"Martha Kent. Yes, I called her, but the answering machine said that she's in Metropolis. Maybe she'll be back tomorrow or the next day. I'll drop you at your house, by the time she came back. I'm still wondering what happened to you."

"I honestly didn't know." His heart beats so fat when he heard about his concerns. "So, this was our Prom night?"

"Yeap! I'm late. When I got there, it's almost half of the program. There, we danced while the band, Lifehouse… sang the song, You and Me. That was one of the most wonderful things that happened to me."

Clark stared at her as she told them about their past. Still there were so many missing parts of his life. He didn't know how to pick them all and made him whole again. But for now, he didn't care.

"Are we more than friends? What happened?" He asked.

She sat up straight, "Yes, but that's a long story. I can't tell you everything in just one day. Let's wait until you remembered everything. We had our fair share of faults why our relationship ended."

He nodded and when he turned the page of the photo album, he saw a photo of a lady in pink with Chloe beside her.

"Who's this?"

"That's Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin. She went to Smallville High for few months. She lived with you and your parents after she runaway from his strict father. I remember, you work with her at The Daily Planet maybe she can help you. I'll get the phone number through the yellow pages."

Clark stood and held her hands. He closed their distance and leaned forward for a kiss, but as he bent down….

"I better call The Daily Planet."

"I'm sorry Lana, I got carried away."

"It's okay Clark."

Metropolis

"Hello! James Olsen, Daily Planet."

"Hello, Jimmy. Lana Lang here. Do you remember me?"

"Lana. Yes, Lana Lang from Smallville. Friend of Chloe and Clark. How can I forget? How are you?"

"Is Ms. Lane there?"

"She's not here, but I can pick your message for her."

(scene break)

"Lois, Jimmy called. He said Lana's looking for you. Clark's in Smallville."

"Really? Let's go there as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid he didn't know us. He had amnesia."

"It's okay. As long as he's alive, it's already good news."

Martha looked at Lois. She already had the glow on her face upon hearing the news. Martha's also excited to see her son again. She knew he could make it even though the task was extremely difficult for him. She smiled as she watched Lois packing her things. Lois' smiles never disappear.

"We'll be in Smallville by seven in the evening." Martha stated.

"I'm so excited to see him again."

"Me too Lois, me too."

Smallville

"Lana! Lana! Where are you?" Clark heard her car's engine. He went outside and saw Lana carrying grocery items.

"Hey, let me help you."

"Thank you!"

"You bought too many supplies."

"Not that much."

"Mom, wake up. We're already in Smallville. We just passed the Smallville's billboard. Right or left?" Lois asked Martha.

"There that's the road going to Lang's residence."

"Lana."

"Hmm… Yes."

"I wanna say thank you for helping me. It's highly appreciated."

"You're always welcome Clark."

Clark bent down and claimed Lana's lips.

"Mom, may I go first?"

"Yes, go on… I don't want to spoil you big surprise for him."

Lois walked towards Lana's house. She's about to knock on the door when she discovered that it's slightly open. She opened the door, and then she witnessed Clark kissing Lana passionately. She can't moved, and when her heart met her mind, she turned her back and ran towards her car.

"What happened? How is he?"

"Mom, can you drive for us? I think they're not yet there."

"Yes I can drive." Martha looked back on Lana's house and saw two shadows of people sharing a passionate kiss. She took a short glance at Lois on her passenger seat. Lois gazed on the car's window. She neither spoke nor cried. She heard her sighs, confirming she needed to burst her emotions.

"Lois we're already here."

She turned her gaze to Martha.

"Thanks Mom. I… I'll bring our things inside the house."

Before Martha spoke, Lois was already outside the car and picked all their things. Lois went inside the house for a couple of minutes.

"Lois here's your key."

"Thanks Mom. If they come, please… Don't tell them about me… that I'm his wife.  
Martha eyed at her questioningly.

"I… need to get some fresh air."

Martha nodded as she watched her leaving. Lois started the engine and drove through the lake. When she stopped the car, fresh tears were falling down her cheeks. She touched her wedding ring, then she gazed on the stars. She weighed down what hurts her more, not knowing whether he's dead or alive or seeing him with another woman. She opened the car's door and stepped outside. She stood there, seeing the dark lake. She crossed her arms around her chest and let the tears fell from her eyes until it became sobs and she broke down into cry. She lost all her strength and fell down on her knees. She stayed there, for 20, 30 minutes… 2 hours. She didn't care. All she knew was her heart already torn into pieces. When she felt that she's numb with her feelings. She stood and promised herself not to cry again. She started the engine and went back to the Kent's farm.

She stepped inside the Yellow House and when she passed Clark's couch, she saw him yawning. She shook her head. Then Clark spoke…

"Hello! I mean… You're Lois Lane right?

She just stood there while Clark's waiting for her reply. He displayed his puppy dog-eyes. He immediately followed his question, "Do you want to eat? Mom said you left after you brought her here. I just arrived here about an hour ago."

Lane, answer his questions. "Ah yes. I have to do something, that's why I left."

"Do you want to eat?" He asked her again.

"Thanks Clark, I'm not hungry."

"Lana said we're partners at the Daily Planet. I hardly remember yet."

Upon hearing Lana's name, the pain ran through her veins.

"Ah yes… Mom I mean Mrs. Kent mentioned to me that you had amnesia. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wish it's only temporary. I already had some memories of the past through Lana and Mom's stories. I hope you can tell me about the present."

She smiled bitterly, "Tomorrow Clark. I'm too tired right now."

"Yes… Tomorrow! Thanks Lois."

She walked upstairs.

"Good night Lois."

She stopped on the third step and looked back at him whose smiling at her. She nodded and took the last few steps.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	16. The Pain Within

Chapter 15: The Pain Within

"Clark, what are you doing? I already count your movements one hundred forwards and one hundred backwards." His Mom commented.

"Mom, what time she'll wake up? It's almost lunch time."

"Let her sleep. She's under a lot of stress lately."

"Really? Lots of work? Works at the Planet are really stressful, aren't they?"

"Yes they are." Lois stared at Martha who's also looking at her. She 's still wearing her pajamas. "I'm sorry if I'm late for breakfast. This stupid head ache of mine."

"What do you want? I'm preparing our lunch." Martha smiled at the young lady.

Lois went on the refrigerator, got a glass of milk, and put in the microwave.

"Don't worry Mrs. Kent." Martha raised her eyebrow when she heard her name. She understood why she had to do that. "I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday. It was rude and I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Lois, I understand." She eyed at her son who wanted to join their conversation.

"Hey Lois. I'm here. Can we talk after we ate lunch?"

"Ah, hi Clark!" She drank the warm milk. And then her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." Martha nodded while Clark followed her though his gaze. "Hello, Bruce."

"Mom, who's Bruce?" Martha shrugged and went back to the kitchen.

"Hello everybody! Where's your Mom?"

"Hi Lana! Mom's in the kitchen."

That's the time when Lois came back. Comparing herself with the woman in front of her right now, she looked like a junk. Her clothes and hair were still messy.

"Hey Lois! Long time, no see." She gave Lois a light hug.

"Hi Lana! It's good to see you." She smiled at her.

"You woke up late today; you didn't sleep well last night?" Lana commented to Lois. Dark circles around her eyes were evident.

"Work. Yes, I have to finish some work and then my head aches attacked me again."

"Lana, you can eat lunch with us." Clark invited her intensely.

"Thanks Clark. By the way, may I ask you to come with me at the Smallville Fair?

"I think that's a nice idea." He smiled widely for Lana.

Martha looked at Lois trying to read her expression. Lois can sense that her presence isn't needed at this moment. She made an excuse, "Excuse me, I need to make a call."

She went upstairs without looking back. She took a cold shower. As cold as what she feels right now. She wanted to be insensitive and didn't feel anything.

Martha knocked on her door, "Lunch is ready Lois. It's okay if you wanted to be alone. I'll get you some food."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. In five minutes," she answered.

Martha sat on the chair on the end of the table. Lois on her right side while Lana and Clark on her left.

Lana broke the uncomfortable silence, "I'm very much surprised that he already came back in my life." She gazed at him with love and admiration. He placed his hand on Lana's hand and smiled. Lois looked down on her plate when she saw their exchange of glances.

"I believe that my memory will get back as soon as everybody expects me to be. That's because I have the best Mom and good friends. Thank you, Lois. And to you Lana, I owe you my second life."

"Anyone who'll see you on such condition, they'll do the same." Lois tried to eat but the food was tasteless. She didn't speak throughout the conversation except for some yes or no replies.

"Excuse me Mom… We'll go to the Fair. Lois, do you want to join? This might be fun."

"No thanks, you must go. The fair will help to refresh your memory."

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the barn. We'll talk right?"

"Yes, I'll see you then." She tried to smile genuinely for him.

"You must tell him the truth. He deserves to know," Martha told her.

"I can't," she replied.

"But…"

"I want him to select on his free will. I don't want to manipulate his decision by telling him that I am his wife. We both knew why we ended up together. If I tell him the truth, he will choose me because it is the right thing to do not because he loves me. He always follows orders. Now, I'm giving him the chance to choose who he wanted to be in his life. Smallville is his home, that's why he remembered this place. Lana is his first love, she's the prime reason why he came back here even when he hardly remembered his own name."

"Do you still love him?"

"I always will. That's why I want him to be happy even if it means that I need to set him free. I'm the one who will make the sacrifice this time."

"Why don't you fight for him? You're a fighter Lois."

"I'm trying to be. I'm really trying. But when I see the way he looks at me, I've never seen myself in his eyes." She shifted her gaze on the floor. "Mom, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I just want you to know that you'll always be my Mom." She burst into cry when Martha hugged her. Martha admired the young woman for her strength in facing her heart's downfall.

"You know, you're always welcome here."

Lois wiped her own tears and smiled for the woman who treated her as her own daughter.

"Can I still call you Mom?"

"Yes, you can." She smiled to her.

"Thank you. I better go, I need to pack my things."


	17. Letting Go

Chapter 16: Letting Go

_People are coming in and out of my life. I'm getting used with that. Feel free to stay, if they really want to…but if not, just go, but let me have my own little pride because I'm still a Lane after all._

_Lois Lane (So Close)_

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

At the barn…

Lois stood at the loft, facing the window. The darkness of the night spread throughout the farm. Stars were shining from afar and the cold wind blew the stray locks of hair from her lovely face. She can hear the humming of crickets. She turned her back and picked the picture frame with Clark and her on the photo. It was taken a year ago, during her birthday, a week after she discovered that Clark is Superman. She remembered the elevator trap incident, the time when they're trying to scoop a terrorist attack. She's very eager to get all the details about it, and since she had doubts that the "S" man and Clark were the same person, she never let him to leave her side. She held his hand while they're running and trying to find an open door.

Flashback…

"_Lois what are you doing? We might get killed with your idea." Clark snorted out._

"_Clark, I've already seen the Pulitzer awards right in front of us. The people are clapping and they will call our names," she told her partner dreamily. _

_Clark rolled his eyes. "We might not see another morning and the Pulitzer will just give us a tribute for we're already dead."_

"_Ssshhh…" She put her hand on Clark's mouth._

"_Look Smallville, the elevator's open, let's go there." She tightened her grip on Clark's hand._

"_What?!?" He said with wide eye._

"_Come on…"_

"_You're really stubborn, Lane." _

"_That's me. Don't look at me like that Kent," she smirked. _

_The elevator closed when they entered._

"_Top floor… Come on… Come on…" She pushed the buttons repeatedly._

"_Lo, we can't go up or down. The elevator's got stuck."_

"_Oh, no… What are we going to do?"_

"_Now, you're asking me."_

"_We're trap."_

"_Quiet!" Clark focused on his super hearing._

"_We'll burn this building down. We'll sacrifice ourselves for our faith, together with these people." The leader of the terrorists stated._

"_Please don't kill us." The people were begging for their lives. Most of the women were crying and the men were asking for their release._

"_QUIET!!! In few moments, we'll turn into nothing. Ashes to ashes."_

"_Ashes to ashes." His members exclaimed._

_Clark saw the bomb's clock, it's ticking already. In five minutes, innocent people and even those terrorists will be dead. He looked at Lois who's now staring at him._

"_What?" She eyed him questioningly._

_There's no choice left, Lois might get angry at him but he'll deal with her right after but for now, he had to make a quick decision. Clark removed his eyeglasses and used his heat vision to stop the bomb placed on the elevator. Lois eyes turned into a big saucer and mouth wide open._

"_Lois, close your mouth." Clark smiled. The he removed his tie and he revealed the red and blue suit. He covered Lois and flew her outside the building. Upon finding a safe place for her, he gently put her down. Lois stared at him._

"_You're amazing Smallville. But then, share me the scoops," she winked._

"_Thanks Lo." He smiled widely because he knew, Lois accepted him for who he was._

Present…

Lois smiled at the thought. This place was full of great memories with Clark. She looked around the barn. Everything's just the same as it was before. The couch… The table… The window. She's going to miss this place and the serenity that it provided to her. She put back the picture frame on the top of the cabinet. Then she sat on the couch and felt its comfort. She closed her eyes because she's really tired of everything that happened to her this past few days. She startled when she heard his voice.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I brought Lana to her home." Clark smiled to Lois. She simply nodded.

"Sorry, did I wake you up? You look so tired." A small pinch on her heart about his concerns made her walls lowered a little. After all, he's the same old Clark Kent.

"You must get back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow. Lois?"

"It's okay. How's the fair?" She said after she regained from seconds of thinking.

Clark's face lit up. "It's fine! I have fun! I met old friends, like Peter."

"How are you holding up? I mean about your memory." She added.

He took a chair and sat. "I remembered most of my life here in Smallville. It's cool. So you live in Metropolis, right?"

"Right. Most of my life. I'm a city girl," she smiled.

"And I'm a farm boy. I don't know how can I cope up with city life and then I got a job at the Daily Planet. Isn't it too contrasting?"

"That would be a long story… Smallv… Clark… but my cousin and your best friend Chloe used to work there while she was still in college. And then we got hooked up with her profession during those times we helped her to investigate. Then later on… she became a novel writer and we're trap at the Daily Planet." She laughed at the thought and Clark laughed with her.

"Who's our boss, by the way?"

"Perry White. He's about sixty years old, but he still have this magic to run a newspaper. Anyway, one of these days you'll remember him and the whole staff. You just have to know them little by little. How's your reunion with Lana?" When he heard her name, his face glowed which was obvious to Lois' sight.

"Very wonderful. When I'm with her, everything's fine and perfect. I don't need to know much of the past. I don't even care about the future. What's more important is at the present, I found her. That really matters." Lois looked down. The pain run through her veins when she heard his answer. Still, she tried to regain her composure.

"Do you believe in destiny Lois?"

"Maybe yes. Why?" She gazed at him.

"I am too… Look at Lana and I, we're separated by time and now here we are. Even though I didn't remember most of the events in the past, through my heart, I remembered her." Lois searched herself in his eyes; she needed to hold on to the tiniest bit of hope that he feels something for her. She swallowed so hard before her voice came out.

"I'm happy that the two of you have each other again. The truth, destiny is sweet for few and bitter for some. Not all stories have happy endings, there are sad, sometimes tragic too. Yours, you're like a dove freed from a cage that took the slightest chance to get back to the one he loves. That's an amazing story; I thought I've only seen it in movies."

Clark saw the glittery sparks in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's nothing."

"How about you? Who's the lucky guy who gave you that ring?"

"My husband," she replied.

"Beautiful. It's color reflects your eyes."

"One-of-a-kind. He made this for me."

"Really? He loves you that much."

"Yes. He's the kindest person I've ever met. He always look on the best side of people even though they walked all over him. He never gets tired of helping people. Actually," she met his puppy-dog eyes hoping she'll see any hint of recognition from him, she continued, "At first, we never liked each other. He has a side that always irritates me. And in return, I always annoyed him by my crazy remarks. We never thought that we outgrew our banters and bickering. We became best of friends, then we fell for each other. I always ignore what I feel for him. I always looked at him as my brother. He's there for me when I need him, even if I'm the most hard-headed woman in this world." Clark returned her smile.

"Tell me more about him." He requested. Lois was a bit surprised of what he's been asking.

She sighed, "His gentle and caring ways made me fall for him. Although sometimes, he had insecurities about himself, I still keep falling and falling for him everyday. He always made me smile even for those small or huge things he can do for me."

"He's the right guy for you."

"He's the sweetest guy for me. He can sing and play guitar." Lois chuckled. She stood and walked towards the barn's window. She turned her back so that she can face the dark and cold night. The space between them is now enough for Lois to breathe a little.

"Have we met? He's a wonderful guy, he can teach me the right way of loving a woman."

"No… No… I didn't get the chance to introduce you to him." The sadness in her voice can be heard and felt right now.

"Why?"

"He's gone. Would you believe that during those times when we're still together I didn't say I love you to him even though I had the chance to tell him so?"

Clark's eyes got wider. He walked towards her and now they stood side by side.

She continued, "It's just that… I'm so afraid of telling him how much I love him, how much I care for him because every time I speak such words to those people that I love, I always ended up crying because most of the time they always leave me behind. Still, I don't want to ask more than what a person is willing to share with me. People are coming in and out of my life. I'm getting used with that. Feel free to stay, if they really want to…but if not, just go, but let me have my own little pride because I'm still a Lane after all. A pint of double fudge chocolate ice cream will help me to mend another broken heart." She faced Clark. The bittersweet smile spread across Lois' face.

Clark reached out for her. He embraced her with eagerness to give her comfort. "Maybe, there were other reasons why he left. Something that is inevitable. Not saying those three words won't be an enough basis for someone not to love you back, but by seeing the real you. Just keep in your mind that you have a heart of gold. You must hold on to him."

She sniffed, "I wish I could… But it's too late for the… two of us. He already found someone to love… Too bad, but that someone is not me." She wiped her tears by the back of her hand.

"You're the bravest woman I've ever met. I know someday, you'll meet someone who will love you the way you wanted to be loved."

"Thanks… Small… I mean Clark. I know I can always count on you." She tried her best to mask her feelings. She didn't want to let go from his embrace, but it's time to set him free.

"Could you stay a little longer? I don't know, but I'm comfortable holding you like this."

Lois laughed bitterly and hugged him a little tighter.

"Don't tell me you're going to miss me, because I know you won't." She let go of his embrace and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love Lana with all your heart… And never let her go."

Clark held her hand and stared at Lois. His eyes got redder when tears were about to fall. Lois turned her back and Clark loosened his grip on her hand. They never saw that they're both crying as Lois stepped down on the barn's stairs.

(scene break)

Lois felt that again and again she was tore into pieces. She inhaled deeply 'cause she can't hardly breathe.

When she looked up on the barn where Clark was, a fire broke out. She ran back and witnessed how he can't control his heat vision.

"Clark calm down, I'm here."

"Don't go near me. It's dangerous. I'm dangerous. Lois, I can't control it." He covered his eyes with his hands.

"Just concentrate okay." She tried to console her friend. "There, little by little."

When Clark already controlled his heat vision, a burning piece of wood coming from the ceiling was about to crash on Lois.

"Lois, look out!" He super sped towards her and covered her body with his. He grinned as he gazed on her shocked face.

"Are you okay?"

"Thanks… But Clark, the barn's burning. Use your super breath to kill the fire."

"How?"

"Like this…" She showed him how to blow. "Yeah, that's it."

"This is great. I have these powers!"

"You have to take much responsibilities, when, where and how to use them. Aside from those, you also had an x-ray vision and you can fly. But your Mom will be the one to explain those things to you." She eyed at Martha.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry Mom."

Lois replied for him, "His powers are back. But not all of them, so far."

(scene break)

"Hey Lois, thanks for your help."

"No, thanks to you… You saved me."

"How many knew about me?" Clark tried to cope up with her pace.

"Very few. Your parents, Chloe and me. We're just protecting you from people with demon's character." She stopped and open the yellow house' door.

"Thanks. Do you think Lana can handle this?"

"Sure she will. Tell her at the right time." She faced him trying to fight the urge of touching his face. "Good night Clark."

"Good night Lois." He pinched her nose gently that weakened Lois line of defense.

She punched his chest playfully. She watched him pretending that he was hurt. She laughed before she walked away from him. She realized that Clark still cares for her… even just as… A FRIEND.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	18. Losing Grip

Chapter 17: Losing Grip

Today is the toughest day of her life. It's only five in the morning but she's already on the road going back to Metropolis where she spent most of her life struggling to survive and to cope up with the demands of the world.

"This is a real foggy morning!" She opened her cell phone and listen to Clark's song. She decided to keep it because she knew; somehow, he became a part of his life. Nothing could ever change that. She dialed Chloe's number and made a short conversation with her. Lois took a glimpse on her wedding ring. She smiled bitterly and wiped her tears. The rain has just started. The weather knew how she really feels. The road was slippery, but she didn't care, she can't stand the pain that she feels. She drove as fast as she could. But then, a truck loaded with flammable materials is now heading towards her. The driver yawned. Since he's still sleepy, his truck consume half of the other lane. To his surprise, he saw a car. He stepped on the brakes, but it was too close. He hit it so hard. The car rolled twice. The car's driver was trapped inside while he was able to get out from his truck.

"Lois! Lois!" Clark super sped to remove her out of the car. Few seconds right after… The truck and car exploded. "WHAAAMMMM!" He covered Lois' broken body from fire.

He carefully placed her on his lap. He felt her slow and shallow pulse rate. "Lois… Lois… Do you hear me?" He held Lois' bloody face. "Do you hear me?"

"Smallville?" Clark held and kissed her hand. Fresh blood is flowing from her wounded forehead.

"Lois, listen to me. You have to hold on. Hold on with me please." Clark begged for her in trembling voice. "I need to get you to the hospital."

She coughed blood. Clark cradled her on his lap while his tears are blending with rain as it poured down. For split of seconds, Lois' grip on his hand is loosening until her body finally gave up. She breathed her last breath. Her heartbeat stopped. Clark's world also stopped.

"Lois, wake up." He tried to revive her by pumping her chest and gave her some air. He waited for her to respond but she never did. He whispered, "Lois." He held her much closer to his heart. But she never gave her any reaction. She never said any words of encouragement that he shouldn't worry about her. He stared again to her damp and cold face. He cradled her one more time. "Nooohhh!"


	19. Losing Grip 2

Chapter 17: Losing Grip

"Nooohhh!"

"Clark, wake up. You're dreaming."

"Mom… Mom… Tell me, where's Lois? Clark's breathing heavily from a terrible dream.

"She went back to Metropolis." His confused mother responded.

"Since when?"

"About few minutes ago."

He super sped on his barefoot before Martha told him what to do.

"Clark!"

On the road…

Lois looked on her watch. It showed 5 am. She turned on her wiper.

"This is really a foggy morning!" Morning dews are evident on her car's windshields.

With just a blink of her eyes, a man figure was standing on the middle of the road. He still wore his sleeping attire and barefooted. She stepped on her brakes and realized that the man was Clark Kent. She stepped outside and confronted him.

"What do you think you're doing? I almost hit you!" She narrowed her eyes to give him an idea that she's not in the right mood.

Clark didn't say anything, instead he moved towards her and hugged her. She felt his trembling body.

"What? What happened?" She finally said.

He never moved, but instead he embraced her a little tighter. She heard his sobs. She rubbed his back, to give him comfort.

"If I ask you to stay with me, will you?" She released him from her arms in order to see his eyes. She saw those tender looks he always had on her before.

"It's just… It's just, something tells me that I should not let you go. I… I… I can't let you go."

She got tongue-tied. She didn't know what to do or say. She freeze for a moment. Clark stared at her while holding her hands.

"Be with me. Forever!"

Lois looked down trying to fight her emotions. She had to think for a minute before she answered.

"I'm sorry Clark. Metropolis needs me."

She looked up at him and never expected the hurt in his eyes. 'Did he remember something about me?' She asked herself, but she didn't want to confer any kind of meaning in his words, because it will definitely hurt her once she made another wrong interpretation. She turned her back and spoke in a very low voice.

"Let me go Clark. For the past seventeen years in your life, you knew how to live without me. You will definitely go through with another fifty or hundred years of your life without Lois Lane in it." Then she added to herself, 'I'll do the same.'

She began to walk towards her car, but Clark grabbed her arms.

"Clark, please." She begged.

He loosened his grip. Then he let go.

"You're Smallville needs you. I need you! I may not remember everything but last night when I held you in my arms, something felt so right. Someone told me that there's nothing to worry about."

Lois opened her car's door. Clark looked down; his voice was trembling as he continued…

"…I may not know everything about me, but when I hold your hands it feels like I'm home and I can't get over with that. Tell me Lois, am I the one you're talking about last night? Am I the one who made you fall and left you with nothing?"

The heavy rain started to fall. She neither replied nor turned her back to face him. She simply stood there and let her tears fall on her cheeks. 'Thanks the rain falls. He won't see how painful for me to leave him,' she thought.

"…I'm sorry. I understand that's not enough to remove the pain that I've caused you." He knelt down on the muddy road. "Is it really too hard for you to love me again?"

Silence took place as the rain continued to fall. For a minute, nobody wanted to talk. They just stayed there and felt the coldness of the environment.

Clark saw her feet walking towards him. She helped him to stand and hugged him.

"I never stop Clark. I'm sorry I underestimated your feelings for me."

He cupped her face and claimed her lips. Their world turned again. The rain has ended as a rainbow formed through the drizzles and rays of the sun rose from the east. They smiled between their kisses.

"Smallville stop." Lois exclaimed. Clark looked at her a little bit surprised. "Are we floating?"

He answered, "I think so."

Lois rolled her eyes and smiled afterwards…

"I love you, Lois Joanne Lane-Kent."

"And I love you too, Clark Jerome Kent."

Then Clark recalled something while they're kissing on mid-air.

"Ahm, Lois I forgot how to get on land from here."

"Smallville!"

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	20. Reunited

Chapter 18: Reunited

This is a very great morning for Lois Lane. She smiled as she opened her eyes and felt that someone is hugging her from behind, his arms on her waist with one hand entangled on hers. His warm breathe on her nape made her shiver. When he discovered that she's already awake. He held her hands a little tighter.

"Good morning Metropolis."

She turned to face him and saw his warm blue eyes staring at her. She grinned as he smiled with her.

"I really love waking up everyday seeing your pretty hazel eyes and ice-melting smile. And also, hugging you like this."

"Sugary words Smallville." He chuckled with Lois' statement.

She recollected the last night's event. That was an amazing reunion after some parts of Clark's memory with her regained. They made love for three times and rekindled their love for each other. He's always the gentle and caring person she ever knew. He guided her in every move they made and he always whispered his love to her.

Clark held her forehead.

"Don't worry Mr. Intergalactic Traveler, I don't have a fever. I am now familiar with Clark Junior." She winked.

Clark blushed in deep crimson. Lois laughed with his flushed face.

"About Lana, I'm sorry if I mistook you from her. At first, I thought she was the one my heart longed for. But when you told me stories about our moments together and then I held you before you go, my heart said I already found the missing piece of the puzzle. Then, I can't control my heat vision when I cried. Thanks you came back and helped me to go through these powers that I have."

"I don't know what to say Smallville."

"Just say you love me Metropolis." He flashed his bright smile.

"What if I don't…?" She saw the light from his eyes disappeared.

"What?" She asked.

"I heard screams of help." Clark answered.

"You're blue tights and red cape are inside the secret compartment." He eyed at her questioningly.

"You need to wear those so that they will not recognize you as the mild-mannered reporter. Chop-chop."

He super sped and came back wearing his costume.

"Do I really need to wear this? It's uncomfortable." He frowned a little.

"Why? Is it because they will give more attention to Clark Junior than to your face?" She smirked.

He is blushing again.

"Superman's blushing. I can't believe it." She laughed so hard.

Superman just rolled his eyes, knowing that his wife is on her mood to annoy him.

"I better go. I love you Lo." He kissed her forehead then he turned.

"Wait, Clark. Be careful. And ah…"

He smirked at her. "You what?"

"I ah…"

"You love me too?" He said.

She gave him feather light kiss, "Yes."

The End (?) Not yet…

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


	21. Epilogue

A/N: To each and everyone who read, reviewed, and liked/loved So Close and yet So Far, marami pong salamat (thank you very much). It is a great feeling to have awesome readers like you. Plus I gained Clois friends all around the world.

My previous fanfics didn't get much reviews unlike this. For me, this is a record breaking one. Thanks to you! Through PM, I said that there is only one chapter left, but additional ideas popped up on my mind. Since you ask for this, I dedicate the last part to you.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o

Epilogue

After making sure that everything in their house is safe and located on their proper places, she went back to her laptop computer and finished her article for The Daily Planet. She received an e-mail message coming from Chloe and Jimmy; they're still on their honeymoon. She smiled as she remembered how happy they were after they made their vows. She's about to close her computer when another message flashed on its screen. She clicked it and read. It came from Lana Lang. She sent an advance invitation for her upcoming marriage with Marlon. The guy Lois and Clark met during their honeymoon in a beach resort. Funny, how destiny made its way to bring two people together. She made her reply confirming their presence during the wedding. She closed her laptop and placed it on her cabinet. She stood on the window and whispered, good night on the air.

Morning came and realized that she's still alone on their bed. She got the note on Clark's pillow and smelled the fresh lilies he picked for her. She read the note saying, 'Good morning beautiful! I'll be downstairs. Love, Smallville.' She smiled. He never gets tired of those sweet nothings. She sent a text message to her husband saying, thank you and I love you too. Clark replied with a large smiley icon saying you're learning about the 143 part. She smiled widely upon reading his reply. Even before she got up from bed, she felt a sudden gust of wind in front of her. With just a blink of her eyes, she saw two small pairs of blues with bright smile on their faces.

"Good morning Mommy!" They said in unison. They gave her a smack having each side of Lois' face. She hugged her son and daughter, then she saw Clark standing on the opened door smiling mischievously. She whispered, 'How'd they do that? They ran so fast.' He just shrugged. Lois continued, 'they're only three years old.' He shrugged again, which made her rolled her eyes.

"What happened to your faces?"

"We ate your favorite ice cream." Lara Joanne replied.

Clark showed her the pint of ice cream they ate.

"At this early morning? You haven't had your breakfast yet."

"See, I told you Mom will get angry at us." Clark Jason told her twin sister.

She glared at Clark who's still standing on the door. That only reminds him of her saying, 'you'll be dead because you didn't share the ice cream'.

"I'm not angry, it's just too early to have ice cream. You need to eat your breakfast first okay? Look at your faces, you reminded me of how I ate ice cream when I was so small." The dirt is evident on the twins' faces and pajamas. She smiled while wiping the dirt on their jolly faces. The little ones got their Mom's hair, CJ with Clark's facial features while LJ on Lois. Clark helped her cleaned the mess on their twins.

"We're so sorry." LJ said.

"Yeah!" CJ followed.

"That's okay, but you should not do it again." Lois told them.

The twins looked at their father.

"Clark?" Lois asked.

"I didn't do anything." He chuckled.

"Okay, CJ take a bath with your Daddy. LJ's with me."

She carried the girl while Clark with the boy. "We'll talk later Clark."

He eyed her questioningly. "About the super speed." She declared.

He nodded before he started to walk outside the door carrying his son. Then Clark gave Lois and LJ one last look, "Aye, Aye Sailor."

The End.

o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o


End file.
